Un Cuento de Hadas Diferente
by MariaPBlack
Summary: ¿Como seria nuestras historias disney con nuestros chicos de corazón de melón? Se contaran varias historias con la misma Sucrette pero con diferentes finales :3. Esta historia de aventuras y de amor está por comenzar -Lemon-
1. Chapter 1

**Un Cuento de Hadas Diferente **

**Hola :D otro fic más en mi lista :3 este es completamente diferente, ya que estará involucrados nuestros chicos de corazón de melón, con diferentes historias pero con la mima sucrette. Estaba basada con los cuentos de hadas de Disney a la que todas conocemos ¿Cómo será esta historia de amor? Disfruten el fic. **

**I Capitulo**

**Nathaniel**

**La Cenicienta **

El pueblo de Sweet Amoris no era tan grande pero si conocida por sus riquezas y de hermosas doncellas, y lo más destacado es el palacio, un gran palacio donde viven los reyes de Sweet Amoris y sus hijos, que son el príncipe Nathaniel y la princesa Amber. El príncipe Nathaniel era un joven apuesto y muy inteligente todas las doncellas lo quieren como esposo, pero el desea encontrar a su doncella perfecta y la princesa Amber era mujer mala, de sangre fría y que solo deleitaba el lugar con su belleza pero también deleitaba por su frívolo corazón.

Los padres de Nathaniel y Amber mantenían una pequeña discusión con su hijos, resonaba en el comedor real su conversación incomoda.

-Hijo, ya tienes una edad para que tengas a una futura esposa, si no consigues una esta noche en el baile, nosotros te escogeremos una no importando tu opinión.

-Pero papá, ¿tiene que ser esta noche? No creo que la pueda conseguir en tan poco tiempo.

-Escucha a tu padre Nathaniel, te hemos dado oportunidad de encontrar a tu chica ideal hace un mes y nada, ni la dulce Melody has puesto atención.

-Ella es diferente. Es linda y muy simpática pero solo eso, ella no es de mi tipo.

-Quien sabe, puede ser que mi hermanito nunca consiga una.

-¡No digas tal barbaridad Amber!.

- ¿Entonces por que a ella no le exigen lo mismo padre?

-Por que Amber conquistara al príncipe Castiel querido.

-¿Con el? ¿Es enserio Amber? ¿Ese patán?

-¡Cállate Nathaniel! ¡Eso no te incumbe!.

-¡BASTA! ¡ESTO ESTA DICHO! ¡BUSCAREIS NOVIA EN LA FIESTA O SI NO TE LA ESCOGEMOS!

-Sí papa.

-En otro lugar-

En una casa grande hecha de madera, vivian cuatro mujeres, tres jovencitas y una señora, una era una simple plebeya, una sirvienta, la que asea y limpia lo que las otras mujeres ensucian, y las dos jóvenes son unas hermanas mimadas que solo quieren verse lindas y conquistar al príncipe Nathaniel. Y la señora era la madre de las jovencitas y la madrastra de la sirvienta.

-Hijas, hoy es su oportunidad de conquistar al joven Nathaniel. Tiene que verse hermosas.

-Sí mama, hoy será mi día.

Dijo felíz la hija mayor, una chica alta piel blanca y cabellos marrones oscuros su nombre era Melody , era pasiva y tranquila pero se le puede sacar de quicio en el algunos casos, era caprichosa pero muy atractiva.

-No Melody ¡Hoy es mi día!.

Dijo con reproche Karla, una chica muy caprichosa y envidiosa que quiere estar con Nathaniel, antes no estaba interesada en el pero como vio a Melody cambiar, ella se puso celosa y ahora lo quiere para ella.

-Chicas miren la hora que es. Debemos ir al salón de belleza nuestra hermosura no se hace sola o si? .

-no mamá.

-Entonces vámonos.

Antes de que salieran de la casa la señora observo a nuestra personaje principal, la sirvienta, se llama Aradia, su hijastra, la mocosa que ella odia con toda su alma, se enamoro de su padre hace mucho tiempo y su objetivo era quedarse con todas sus riquezas, y poner a sus hijas a todo dar, las mejores prendas y vestidos del pueblo. Menos a Aradia, ella obtenía lo peor y lo barato. Solo daba vergüenza al lugar.

-Aradia limpia esto, esta hecho un chiquero.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál?..

-Este.

Patea un bote llena de agua al suelo, el agua se dispersa en todo el suelo de madera y empezando a mojar una ropa seca que estaba allí.

-N-No es justo..

-Lo es para mí mocosa, ¡AHORA LIMPIA ESTO COCHINA!

-Si señora….

Las tres mujeres se retiraron de la casa y se puede ver una Aradia llorando en el suelo, lamentándose de no haberse escapado cuando pudo, pero tenía algo pensado, quería ir a la fiesta, conocer al príncipe y seria feliz tan solo una vez en su vida.

Pero había un problema, no tenia vestido, no tenia zapatos y nada por el estilo para ponerse hermosa, y los vestidos de sus hermanastras no le gustaban eran muy llamativos nada a su personalidad.

Aradia estuvo limpiando y pensando en que haría para ir a la fiesta de forma decente como esa gente rica. Solo pudo llorar y llorar por su mala suerte en la vida, ella deseaba que alguien la ayudara.

Después de unas horas llegaron las tres brujas bien bonitas y con varias bolsas donde estaban sus vestidos de gala, por el cual eran más costosos de los que ya tenían.

-Mamá como veo?

-Preciosa Karla. Este vestido te queda de lo mejor.

-Mamá y yo?

Melody bajaba de las escaleras con elegancia portaba un vestido azul claro y un collar de perlas que resaltaba todo, en sus manos sostenía una mini cartera de diamantes y en su cabello tenia detalles de perlas en los lados.

-Hija... ¡Eres toda una princesa! De seguro lo conquistas. Pero recuerda lo que acordamos.

-Sí mama.

Después de alagarse se fueron a la fiesta dejando a Aradia sola en el suelo y con la mirada llena de lagrimas, como deseaba ir a la fiesta pero ahora.. Era el caso perdido.

-Hija ¿Qué te pasa?

-Eh?

Voltea ver y se asustó, vio a una mujer de cabellos rosados y con vestido muy raro, muy llamativo para su gusto, tenia toques rosados y azules y morados a la vez, tenía unas alas y una varita mágica.

-T-Tu quien eres?

-Soy tu hada dulzura, hoy te concederé tu mayor deseo. Ir al a fiesta como se debe.

-¿Es enserio?

-Claro, ahora ve y báñate que estás mugrienta.

Camine lo más rápido posible al baño, me bañe, y solo estaba en mi ropa interior mirando a la hada con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Ahora.. tipididu dipiditu. Ahora hermosa vas a quedar tú.

La magia hizo lo suyo, la transformo en una nueva Aradia, una con un vestido blanco y portaba una pequeña corona de princesa y zapatillos de cristal. Mi cabello estaba bien liso y suelto que danzaba con el viento. Era toda una princesa, todo lo que soñé.

-Y ahora como iré?.. No tengo carruaje.

-Eso es fácil de solucionar querida.

La hada tomo una calabaza y dos ratones, los puso fuera de la casa y su magia lo solucionó.

-Tipididu dipiditu estos serán el carruaje y caballos que usaras tu.

La calabaza se transformo un carruaje de color blanco, de buena calidad y de elegancia, los ratones en caballos perfectos blancos como la nieve y educados como un buen ser que son.

-Móntate querida, ya es tu hora, pero escuchad bien, la magia prevalecerá hasta las 12:00 y regresad a salvo para que las brujas no sospechen de la escapada.

-Gracias hada, te debo una.

-Ve tranquila y yo cuido de aquí.

En tan solo poco tiempo llegue al palacio, todos estaban bajando de sus carruajes con elegancia y cordura, todas mostrando la belleza de sus vestidos y de sus rostros bien cuidados como porcelanas.

-Mi Lady ¿Usted quién es?

Preguntó un guardia de forma sospechosa.

-Yo soy Aradia, princesa Aradia.

-Ohh Princesa, un gusto de conocerla, princesa de qué lugar decís tu?

- De …. De Costa Luna.

-¿Costa Luna? Nunca escuche de ella.

-Por que es muy lejano y no todos lo conocen pero es mayoritario en oro.

-Ohh si es así mi señorita está bien.

Aradia entró al palacio ya tranquila del interrogatorio del guardia, todo inventado por supuesto menos su nombre, ahora ella buscaba al príncipe en todo el gran lugar.

-¿Alguna chica perfecta?

Preguntaba la mama de Nathaniel.

-No mamá, nada, espera… ¿Quién es ella?.

-¿Cuál?

-La de blanco.

-¿Quién es ella? ¡Guardia!

.Dime mi señora.

-¿Quién es esa?

-Es la princesa de Costa Luna

-¿Costa Luna? ¡Nunca escuche de ella!

- Dice que un lugar lejano y que tiene mayoritario de oro.

-¿Enserio? ¡Perfecta! Hijo.. ¿Te gusta?

-Mamá, ella me atrae voy a hablarle.

Nathaniel se le acerco a Aradia y la tomo de la mano.

-¿Quién es usted hermosa dama?

-Me llamo Aradia su majestad.

-Me puedes decir Nathaniel.

-Sí, Nathaniel.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Me encantaría.

En otra parte de la pista, estaba las tres brujas mirando con desprecio a Aradia, se preguntaban quien era ella pero la señora sospechaba de que era la sirviente así que rápidamente se llevo a sus hijas para comprobar sus sospechas .

-Mamá ¿Quién es esa?

Mecionó una Melody celosa, ya que no era ella con quien bailaba Nathaniel.

-No lo sé hija, pero pronto lo sbremos.

Nosotros bailamos en todas las pistas, Nathaniel contaba de su historia, su familia, la relación con su hermana y sus molestas amigas y la propuesta de sus papas de casarse o tener novia,yo también le conte un poco de lo mio, mi nombre y mi viejo pasado luego me propuso ser su novia pero no supe que decirle porque ya eran las 12. Me disculpe con él y le mencioné que no podía seguir ahí que debía regresar a toda costa, el no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero asi esta mejor para mí, me separe de él y me fui corriendo a mi hogar.

-¡ARADIA!

Gritaba Nathaniel desde lejos, corría a buscar a su hermosa dama, no sabía qué hacer, pero solo encontró su zapatilla de cristal el ultimo recuerdo de su encuentro, les comentó a sus padres lo sucedido y ellos tomaron cartas sobre el asunto, dieron la orden de que mañana buscaría en casa en casa a la supuesta Aradia portadora de la zapatilla de cristal.

Una Aradia corría a toda velocidad donde estaba el carruaje, se subió y a todo dar empezó a avanzar, tomo el camino más rápido y pudo llegar a su destino, a su hogar.

La hada preocupada la vio bajarse del carruaje.

-¡Hija! Cámbiese que su Madrastra ya está por llegar.

-Gracias por todo Hada, ahora mismo voy a cambiarme.

Aradia subió a su habitación y se puso su ropa de sirvienta, cambio sus zapatos e accesorio y los escondió en un cofre que luego oculto detrás de su armario. Luego se escuchó un ruido de una puerta abierta con rebeldía y un grito que conocía bien.

-¡Aradia! ¡Aradia! ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí estoy.

La señora frunció el seño y se dio cuenta que no era lo que sospechaba, que solo era una vil ilusión vuestra, miro con despecho a Aradia y luego la ignoro llevándose a sus hijas a la habitación de ella. Y esperaba que ese Principe no se enamorara de la joven extraña que apareció en el palacio, ya que esperaba que la futura prometida fuera una de sus hijas.

-Al Otro Día -

Un Nathaniel preocupado rondaba por todo el pueblo buscando a su damisela, preguntaba por ella pero nadie le daba las respuestas concretas para encontrarla, casi perdía las fuerzas y las esperanzas de encontrarla. Solo toco la ultima puerta de una casa vieja. Una mujer vieja le abrió y le respondió su duda con mucha amabilidad.

-Oh joven príncipe, ¿Aradia? Decid usted? Ella vive cerca del bosque en una gran cabaña, me da mucha lástima, ya que vivir con esas tres brujas que tiene como "familia" son tan hipócritas y solo se valoran a ellas mismas menos Aradia.

Nathaniel escuchaba con mucha atención se asustó al escuchar unas "tres brujas" pensó mal por supuesto y pregunto con mucha preocupación.

-Dime… Dime bien la dirección para sacarla de ahí.

-Toma joven aquí está un papel con la dirección bien dicha, buscala ya, esa será el amor de su vida, no lo olvide.

-Gracias señora. Le debo mucho al darme tan valiosa información.

Nathaniel llamo a sus soldados y fueron directamente a donde la señora les indicó. Esperaban que Aradia estuviera a salvo.

Volviendo a la cabaña, una Aradia estaba siendo golpeada ymaltratada ya que su madrastra encontró el vestido y comprobó que esa sirvienta era la futura "esposa" del príncipe. Con furia la señora la tomaba de los cabellos y la golpeaba, la cacheteaba, le jalaba los cabellos hasta que algunos se le salieran de su cabeza.

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Maldita sirvienta de mierda! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a la fiesta y conquistar al hombre de mi hija? ¿Cómo? Lo sabía desde el momento en que tu padre te me presentó ¡Eres una perra como tu madre! ¡Eres una basura inmunda!.

-Ya por favor…

Rogaba Aradia para que la soltase, perdía oxígeno ya que su madrastra la tomo del cuello y la levanto, intentando ahorcarla y hacerla perder el conocimiento pero Aradia era una chica fuerte y se mantenía para sobrevivir a tales maltratos.

-Mamá ¡Sigue sigue! ….. Aradia …. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Sabias lo tanto que me gustaba Nathaniel, sabias lo que he hecho por él, su cariño, mis mejores ropas y mis mejores joyas.

-Pero él nunca te correspondió…

-¡CALLATE PERRA!.

Gritó Melody y le dio una cachetada dejando marcada el rostro de su mano, Melody temblaba de la rabia, de la ira, no se controlaba, ella sentía celos, odio y rencor.

Se escuchó un gran portazo y era Nathaniel con una infinita rabia en su expresión. Cuando vio la escena quedo perplejo ya que no era una escena muy bonita, Melody encima de Aradia casi implantándole un puñetazo en el rostro, Melody solo se quedo callada y perpleja, intentaba pensar en algo para que Nathaniel no pensara nada mal.

-Nathaniel yo…

-¡QUITA TUS MUGRIENTAS MANOS DE ARADIA!

-P-Pero…

-¡ES UNA ORDEN REAL! ¡YA!

-Si su majestad.

Melody soltó a Aradia, la pobre se veía casi desvanecida, perdía oxígeno y su cuerpo estaba todo golpeado y sangrando. Nathaniel se acerco suavemente a Aradia y le mostró la zapatilla, sonrio y se la coloco en su pie, ajustaba, eso significaba que ella era su cenicienta. Luego la miro detenidamente viendo todas sus heridas.

-Aradia.. Que te hicieron… te llevare al doctor..¡Guardias llévenla al doctor de inmediato!.

Un "Sí su majestad" se escuchó sonoramente y los guardias obedientes se llevaron a Aradia fuera del bosque, unos pocos se quedaron con Nathaniel por algún caso de violencia.

-Y ustedes tiene que venir con nosotros para una corte real, para ver que les hara mi padre por tal fechoría, se van a lamentar eternamente de lo que le hicieron a Aradia.

Nathaniel observo a Melody.

-Y Melody.. Nunca espere eso de ti, una chica tan buena, tan noble, tan pura y me haga esto? Definitivamente estaba equivocado, eres diferente a la que yo creí conocer. Eres una cualquiera y eso se nota. Vete de mi vista no te quiero ver por ahora.

-P-Pero Nathaniel… ¡YO TE AMO! ¡LO HICE POR NOSOTROS MI AMOR!

-¿Por nosotros? Nunca hubo un "nosotros" nunca te ame, nunca me fije en ti como alguien más, solo una amiga, alguien importante pero eso se acabo, ya no eres nadie para mi , lárgate que apestas a maldad, lp llevas en tu sangre como a tu madre.

-¡NO LE HABLES ASI A MI HIJA!

Grito a la defensiva la bruja mayor.

-¡Y USTED CALLESE BRUJA! ¡GUARDIAS LLEVENSELAS AL PALACIO ¡ ¡A-HO-RA!

Los guardias se llevaron a Melody, a Karla y a la mamá de ambas, al palacio para poder discutir sobre su castigo real, después de ese día todo cambio en el pueblo, se supo cada cosa que sucedió, las tres brujas fueron condenadas a estar lejos del pueblo, vivir un lugar muy aislado y que tendrán lo necesario, comida, agua caliente, todo pero no regresaran al pueblo.

Aradia y Nathaniel declararon su amor enfrente de todos, aceptaron ya que no había otra opción, las riquezas que la bruja le robo a Aradia por herencia ahora les pertenecía, todas las joyas, todas sus pertenecías todos estaban felices, celebraban de la ahora prometida del Principe. Cuando la fiesta culminó con unos fuegos artificiales todos se retiraron a dormir, menos nuestros dos jóvenes protagonistas. Nathaniel cargaba a su doncella a su habitación, le haría suya la amaba, se amaban y querían entregarse por amor.

Ya estaban en la cama besándose con pasión, sus ropas se fueron despejando en cada momento de extasis en ambos, sus cuerpos se tocaban con fiereza y sus pieles se erizaban al contacto de sus manos tocándose el uno al otro. Después de largas acaricias y besos apasiónales llegaron al momento crucial.

-N-Nathaniel entra ya…

Nathaniel con una sonrisa aceptó la petición de su chica, entro en ella suavemente intentando no lastimarla, la sensación fue indescriptible para ambos, sentía sus cuerpos vibrar ante esa unión y Aradia solo un grito entre el dolor y el placer mismo, sus manos y uñas rasguñaban la espalda del rubio y dejaba algunas marcas en ellas, el no se quedo atrás, empezó a moverse y lamer el cuello de su amada, mientras que con una mano masajeaba uno de sus pechos grandes .Ambos gemían del placer, sus cuerpos danzando y se conectaban como uno, el dolor hace mucho que se fue y llego la mejor parte del momento pensaban ambos. Ya que ellos estaban por llegar al clímax donde se finalizaría el acto de amor.

-N-Nathaniel.. Más rápido.. Me vengo.. Me vengo..

-Aradia.. yo ya … no puedo..

Ambos llegaron al culminado clímax, soltaron un gemido fuerte parecía que rugieran, Nathaniel la beso y se recostó a un lado de la cama.

-Te amo Aradia.

-Yo también mi príncipe.

- Ya estoy cansado de decirte que..

-Si Nathaniel..

-Así me gusta.

Se amaron toda la noche y que paso con esta pareja?. Bueno tuvieron dos hijos, un par de gemelos, una niña y un niño, ellos agradecen a la suerte o al destino que los unió.

**Bueno espero que les gustara, se termino este capitulo con Nathaniel :33 el próximo capitulo será un castiel x Aradia :333 comenten si les gustó.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un Cuento de Hadas Diferente **

**Hola gente *-* ¿Me extrañaron? xD Ahora aquí está el esperado 2 capitulo con Castiel *A*. Este será de la historia conocida "Caperucita Roja " Ya deben saber quién es quién :'D (Es condenadamente obvio que castiel es el… *-* ya saben :3) Bueno disfruten el fic y comente como les pareció. Gracias : D **

**II Capitulo**

**Castiel **

**Caperucita Roja**

Era una hermosa mañana del Viernes, en un pequeño pueblo donde viven los campesinos y los hijos de los campesinos, ese pueblo se llama Sweet amories (Heartland), tenían las mejores vallas del país y también las mejores vinos. Todos los que habitaban ahí eran felices, todos se conocían y se trataban como familia no importando si eran de sangre o no, el pueblo estaba decorada de muchas serpentinas de colores ¿Por qué? Bueno en la noche se celebraría el comienzo de la primavera. Como indica su nombre, empezaba la etapa de la primavera, lo que era señal de las ventas de vinos, llegara mucha gente al pueblo para la compra de vinos ya que Sweet Amories tiene el mejor vino. En una linda cabaña vivian una familia muy alegre.

De un solo portazo se escucho la voz fuerte de una chica muy bonita pero que también tenía su carácter entraba en la cabaña con un rostro donde reflejaba el cansancio. Se sentaba en una silla pequeña.

-Mama…. ¿En serio debo ir a la fiesta del comienzo de la primavera?

-Hija tu sabes que sí, es una tradición aquí, antes te gustaba .. ¿Por qué ya no?

-Por que antes estaba pequeña y solo jugaba con los niños. Pero ahora estoy grande y todos lo que hacen es beber y tener relaciones….

-Pero sería la oportunidad perfecta para conseguir novio..

-¿Yo novio? ¿Estás loca? Los chicos aquí lo que les interesa es ver senos y trasero o ¿me equivoco?

-Deja de ser pesimista, te aseguro que encontraras a alguien que te respete. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

Su madre la mira de una forma seria y le toma de las manos mirándola a los ojos.

-Hija.. no quería contarte pero.. Tu abuela está muy mal, el tratamiento no le hace nada contra la enfermedad, pero me recetó una vecina de una sopa de gallina especial. Su sabor es para comerse la olla entera y quiero que tu abuela lo coma para que se tranquilice un poco.

-Ma..Mamá! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Sabes lo tanto que me preocupa, ella es mi adoración. Adivinare ¿Quieres que le lleve la sopa? Estare encanta de ello,pero no recuerdo donde quedaba..

-Tranquila que te daré un mapa, asegúrate de llevarte la sopa, pero eso sí, cuídate del lobo que vive en el bosque del olvido.. ¡Promételo! ¡Promete de que no iras a ese bosque Aradia!

-Sí mama lo prometo, tranquila, mejor me voy quiero ir a ver a la abuela ya.

Su madre le sonríe y le prepara todo para el viaje, en una canasta estaba la sopa con una bebida de vallas silvestres. Con todo listo abrazo a su hija y le beso la frente como señal de que se cuidara.

-Mamá estaré bien, mejor me voy. ¡Bye bye! ..¡Espero llegar mañana para no estar en la fiesta!

- Ni se te ocurra hacer eso.. ¡Te castigare jovencita!

Una Aradia reia a tal comentario de su madre, eso era lo que ella planeaba, quedarse con su abuela hasta que la fiesta culminara y no lidiar con los pervertidos que siempre la tienen en la mira, algo que sus padres no sabían aun. Desde ese día ya no veía a los hombres de la misma manera…

/ Flashback /

En un día común y corriente Aradia regresaba del instituto con unas amigas, una tenía el cabello blanco y largo hasta la cintura, se llamaba Rosalya, era una chica simpatía y muy orgullosa de tener a su novio Leigh. Un chico guapo y muy educado. Ambas caminaban y charlaban de lo que paso en el instituto. Pero de repente Aradia se detuvo en seco y le pidió a Rosalya que se adelantara a la casa que en un momento la alcanzaría. Rosalya con eficacia se negó a la petición de Aradia, ambas discutieron en un rato para luego Rosalya darle la razón a Aradia para retirarse o adelantarse. Aradia con un ceño fruncido empezó a acercarse a un casa antigua ya que le pareció escuchar una voz familiar.

-¡AYUDA PORFAVOR!

Se escuchaba en toda la casa, Aradia pudo detectar con rapidez esa voz frágil y miedosa, se dijo en su mente "Violetta", tomo una espada que tenia a un lado de la cintura y empezó a acercarse donde provenía los gritos de Violetta. Los gritos se escuchaban más fuertes y sonoros al acercarse. Pedían piedad y misericordia pero un sonido seco y doloroso se escuchó. Probablemente un golpe pensó Aradia .Al estar en la escena no pudo evitar no asustarse. Había 4 hombre reteniendo a Violetta y casi a la plena violación, uno de cabellos negros sostenía la pierna izquierda acariciándola y proporcionando caricias, otro de cabello marrón sostenía la pierna derecha, lo lamia como una paleta derretida. Si se observaba más arriba se podía ver a un peli verde tocando los pequeños pechos pero redondos de Violetta, los mordía y los lamia con desesperación. También estaba un peli naranja besando los labios frágiles de Violetta, los lamia y mordía, devorando cada parte de ellas. Sin piedad, por el cual Aradia no observó más y le implantó una patada voladora al peli naranja. Este se encontró con la pared detrás de el, se quedo inmóvil ya que su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Todos miraban a Aradia con impresión y Violetta la miraba sonriente. Violetta se percató de un pequeño problema y gritó.

-¡ARADIA! ¡MIRA A ATRÄS!

Aradia miro hacia atrás como lo dijo Violetta y sostuvo la muñeca del peli verde que tenia la intención de golpearla sin pudor alguno. Apretó la muñeca y con una mirada fría, empezó a hablar de una forma infernal una voz totalmente irreconocible.

-Con que quisieron lastimarme ..¿Eh?.. Ya pronto sabrán lo que es estar en el mismo infierno, sabrán el dolor que les hicieron pasar a Violetta, se lamentaran cada día de sus vidas por cada acto cometido como abuso a una mujer. Si sangre se paga… ¡CON SANGRE SE PAGARA!

-¡MIERDA! Esta mujer se volvió loca. ¡Corran!

Todos empezaron a correr pero de una forma inigualable Aradia quedo enfrente de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienen miedo? … ¿De una mujer?

Aradia le dio un golpe en el estomago al peli marrón, noqueo sin pensar al peli verde con un puñetazo en el rostro, con la rodilla golpeo la entrepierna del peli naranja y para acabar. Y así derrotaba a cada uno de ellos hasta que le dio lástima y los dejo irse como alma en pena, para luego dirigirse a donde estaba la pobre de Violetta y dejarla en libertad.

-Violetta.. ¿Estás bien?.. ¿Paso algo más?

-Yo.. Es..Estoy..Bi..Bien…Gracias…

Aradia acompaño a violetta hasta su casa, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y que no le llegara más pervertidos a perturbarla más de lo que ya estaba. Desde ese mismo día vio a los hombres de otra manera y no una muy buena, que defendería a las mujeres que serian maltratadas por los hombres viles y hostiles.

/ Fin del Flashback /

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba parada en una hermosa pradera, no se había percatado en que momento había llegado pero eso no le importo ya que lo importante era no desviarse del camino, se sentó a tomar algunas flores ya que algo si sabía de su abuela, le encantaba las flores, cuando estaba pequeña ella le decía que las flores representaban a las personas, que todos teníamos un lado frágil por el cual cuidar porque si no será dañado por los malos engendros , luego no dudo en tomar algunas flores, unas margaritas, unas rosas rojas y blancas, los unió con una cinta que tenía en su bolsillo y las ató formando un lindo ramillete. Respiro profundamente y se levantó, no podía perder el tiempo en ello, debía llegar a la casa de la abuela, ya que no quería toparse con el lobo que tanto mencionaban en el pueblo.

-Abuelita esperame, que pronto estare en tu casa y te llevare tu cura y tu ramillete.

Mencionó feliz mientras que se abrazaba con el ramillete, rara vez que actuaba asi de feliz pero su abuela era todo para ella.

Mientras en otro lugar se encontraba un joven muy atractivo sentado en una roca cerca del rio, observando cómo se movía el agua al compas del viento , danzaban libremente una linda coreografía se podía decir, los peces seguían la corriente que creaba el viento para irse a una dirección segura, el joven lobo no dudo en meter su mano en el agua, justo cuando estaba un pez pardo muy grande, sus colores eran exóticos, lo tomo con audacia y lo atrajo hacia el, sonriendo victorioso y más sonrio al ver a una chica voluptuosa sonriéndole como aprobación de su acción.

-¿¡Debrah!? ¡Mira! ¡Atrape un exquisito pardo! ¡Sera nuestra comida!

Luego de ver bien a esa chica, se desvaneció con el viento, era una simple ilusión que creaba su mente para confundirlo y traerle los recuerdos tristes. Esa sonrisa que tenía desapareció en segundos. Miro el pescado y con mucha furia lo apretó y con desesperación lo lanzó al suelo.

-¡MIERDA!

Gritó con odio, luego con su mano izquierda se ubicó donde estaba su corazón y apretó un poco su camisa, sentía que en algún momento la locura lo dominaría y que cuando pasara no se controlaría… definitivamente cuando llegara nadie y jamás se detendría.

-¿¡PORQUE DEBRAH!? ¿¡PORQUE ME HICISTES ESTO!?

Derramaba algunas gotas de lágrimas, unas saladas, unas donde reflejaban el sufrimiento, el dolor y la traición. Recordaba todo como si hubiera pasado ayer.

/ Flashback /

Un lobo muy atractivo, su cuerpo tenía la apariencia de un simple humano pero tenía los colmillos, ojos y instintos de un lobo, el lobo estaba de pesca ya que era temporada, el con una red que había conseguido atrapó con facilidad muchos pescados grandes y coloridos, se veían exquisitos. Los llevaba para comer con su novia, ya que quería darle el mejor pescado y hacerla feliz. Llego a una parte cercana del rio donde se sentaban todos los lobos de las diferentes tribus a comer.

-¡Hey amigos! ¡Miren quien llego! Nada menos que Castiel el devorador.

Reía un joven lobo de cabellos azules, tenía también la apariencia de un ser humano pero también tenía las propiedades de un lobo, sonreía mostrando sus colmillos filosos.

-Ya no empieces Alexys. Traje comida, como debe de ser par de flojos.

-No te enojes Castiel, era la verdad, te devoras todo lo que encuentres comestible.

-Bueno, soy un lobo, es lógico.

- Ohh, pero si llego el que se cree "Macho que se respeta"

Mencionó otro lobo con apariencia humana de cabellos negros y que tiene un gran parecido al lobo Alexys, eran gemelos por supuesto. Pero uno es peor que el otro o más bien uno más tolerable que el otro.

-¿Cómo dijistes Armin? ¿¡Quieres que te parta la cara!? ¿¡Te crees macho!? No me hagas reír, solo andas pendiente de jugar al tiro al blanco con los lobos del noreste.

-Pero hago amigos, que es algo. Antes ni hablaba con ustedes.

-Eras un anti-social hermanito, un tonto anti-social.

-¡TU NO DIGAS NADA! ¡LOBO QUE NO LE GUSTAN LAS HEMBRAS!

Gritaba Armin enojado y Alexys con furia salto encima de el empezando a pelearse seriamente, Castiel solo los miraba con miseria, eran hermanos, tienen ese lado molesto que el no soporta pero aun así los trataba. Estaba buscando a su chica y no aparecía. Se sintió mal hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo y era su mejor amigo Lysandro.

Lysandro un lobo más de la manada, un peli blanco tranquilo y muy…. ¿victoriano?. Su rostro siempre parecía tranquila y pacífica, pero cuando se enoja, se enojaba bastante y era difícil controlarlo. Miraba a Castiel con una sonrisa.

-Hey, vi a Debrah en el fondo del Rocoso, de seguro te anda buscando o consiguió algo, puede ser que anda con sus amigas.

-Gracias amigo, voy directamente.

Castiel camino hasta el lugar mencionado, el rocoso era un lugar grande, como su nombre decía, era todo de piedra, se decía que era el lugar del amor, era un poco solitario y tenía la mejor vista del todo el bosque. Castiel se asomó para revisar si su novia estaba ahí o no. Pero nunca pudo creer lo que vio más adelante…

-N-No puede ser….

Se acerco más y era lo que sus ojos mostraban, Debrah.. SU DEBRAH, besando a otro lobo, sabia quien era, era un lobo del sur, era la manada enemiga, no dudo en entrar en acción y tomar al lobo enemigo del cuello.

-¡ESCUCHAME MALDITO! ¿¡POR QUE BESAS A MI NOVIA!? ¡HIJO DE…

No termino lo que quería gritar por que Debrah se metió en medio.

-Castiel, no es lo que crees, me tropecé y caí encima de el por casualidad nos besamos, solo fue un accidente.

-¡A MI NO ME VENGAS CON ESO! ¡SE BESARON Y PUNTO!

-¡PUES SI NOS BESAMOS! ¡YO LO QUIERO A EL! ¡ES MAS GENIAL Y MACHO QUE TU!

Castiel empujo al otro lobo y se fue corriendo, con lagrimas en los ojos, ya que le dolía todo eso, su Debrah ya no era su Debrah era "la Debrah" del mal parido ese, pensaba. No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo habrán estado juntos o si esto ya estaba planeado. Pero algo si se concentró, que no se enamoraría de otra mujer.

/ Fin del Flashback /

Castiel se levantó de esa roca y se dirigió donde lanzó al pobre pescado, tenía hambre y mucha, pero era lo único que podía encontrar apetitoso y jugoso. De repente escuchó una voz suave, una voz femenina, y que sus pasos eran rápidos y se aproximaban a aquel lugar donde el se encontraba. Castiel sin pensarlo se escondió en un árbol, escalo y se ocultó entre ellos intentando no ser distinguido por su color despampanante de cabello.

Pudo observar a una chica muy bonita, que traiauna capa roja con capucha del mismo color, tenía una canasta, que además olia muy bien, se sentaba en la misma roca donde el hace minutos atrás se sentó. Dejo la canasta a un lado y ella se acercó al agua.

-Oh~ Esta agua esta espectacular

Castiel se sonrojó al escuchar esa voz tan melodiosa, tan inocente y empezó a mirarla desde los pies hasta la cabeza, impresionada ya que era muy bonita.

-¡Que lindos peces pardo! Hace tiempo que no veía a unos así.

Aradia se acerco demasiado al agua, para intentar tocar un pez y cayó al agua de sorpresa, Castiel la miro y se asustó, ya que ella no daba señales de vida, el con audacia salto de donde estaba y entró al agua, sumergiéndose en esas frías aguas a buscarla, la vio como inconsciente y él como buen nadador se aproximo donde ella estaba, la cargó y la llevo a la superficie.

-Hey, mocosa ¿estás viva aun?

Decía un Castiel preocupado mientras que movía con cuidado a Aradia, intentando que ella de alguna forma reaccionara, el rezaba hasta al más sagrado lobo antiguo para que lo ayudara y le salvara de esta. Como si su petición se hubiera hecho realidad, Aradia abría sus ojos, ella no se asustó como cualquiera haría, ya que .. Era un chico lobo. Más bien le pareció el chico más atractivo del mundo.

-T-Tu quien eres?

Preguntó Aradia confundida y toda mojada.

-M-Me llamo Castiel Wolf… y tu?

-Aradia Homestuck

-Qué lindo nombre.

Dijo Castiel con un leve sonrojo. Después de presentarse, empezaron a hablar y a llevarse bien. Se entendían el uno con el otro, Aradia le estaba contando a Castiel sobre su viaje. Aradia se disculpo con el ya que debía retirarse a llevarle las cosas a su abuela.

-Adios Castiel.

Y así continuo Aradia con su viaje, Castiel por supuesto no la dejaría pasar así de fácil, la empezó a seguir con cuidado para que no lo descubriera, hasta que Aradia dejo de caminar ya que se encontró con la casa de su abuela, ella contenta entró sin pensar.

-¡Hola Abuela! ¿Cómo se encuentra? Aquí le traigo una sopa y unas flores.

-Hola mija, estoy aquí en mi cuarto ven y tráeme esa sopa que me muero de hambre.

Decía una viejita con mucha diversión, era muy cómica le gustaba hacer dramas innecesarias, puso una expresión en el rostro tan divertida que cualquiera no aguantaría de tanto reir.

-Mijita miaaaaaaaaa… ¡quiero sopa ya!

Hacia puchero la abuela, actuaba como una niña pequeña, lo parecía pero cuando estaba de malas…. Se debía tener mucho miedo.

Despues de pasar una larga tarde, dándole de comer a la abuela, una Aradia agotada salía de la casa con varias bolsas en las manos, comida hecha por la abuela, típico.

-Por fin saliste Aradia.

Menciono un sexy lobo peli rojo que estaba detrás de Aradia, rodeándole la cintura con sus fuertes brazos mientras que olia el aroma del cuello de Aradia.

-C-Castiel.. ¿Que haces?

-Sintiendote,tabla de planchar.

-¡Hey! No soy una tabla de planchar, tengo grandes pechos.

Aradia por acción se toco sus pechos y arriba y abajo indicando sus grandes pechos.

-B-Bueno.. Si lo tienes.. Ahora quiero probarlos.

-¿Estás loco?... Menos aquí peli tomate.

-¿Cómo me dijistes?

-Peli Tomate

-¡AHORA SI!

Carga a Aradia y toma sus cosas para luego llevarla al lugar donde estaban juntos antes, el rio, deja las cosas de Aradia en una piedra y la despoja de aquella capa roja que la caracteriza y le quita un poco de ropa hasta que quedan en ropa interior. Ambos entrar al rio, Aradia se estremeció al sentir el agua fría recorriendo su cuerpo. Ella soltó un gemido al sentir la boca de Castiel jugando con uno de sus pechos, su espalda se arqueo al sentir la otra mano de Castiel recorriendo su espalda hasta donde estaba su sujetador, le quito aquella molestia y así Castiel podía trabajar con más confort. Aradia no se dejo y jaló un poco de los cabellos rojizos de él y lo atrajo hacia a ella, plantándole un beso que lo dejaría sin aliento a ambos.

Castiel y Aradia se despojaron de sus ropas intimas y empezaron con el acto, Castiel entró en Aradia con cuidado. Aradia gemía del dolor pero luego eso desapareció, las embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes, ambos gemían placenteramente solo Castiel gruñía como un depredador en celo, Aradia se abrazo a el intentando no gritar de la desesperación, ya que obviamente llego al esperado orgasmo y Castiel seguía con las embestidas.

-Un… Poco.. Más..

Y Castiel llego al climáx con un fuerte rugido y mordió el cuello de Aradia, marcando su propiedad.

-Eres mia, no lo olvides.

-Te Amo Castiel.

Despues de que se vistieron, más bien con lo que pudieron, se sentaron en la roca donde estaban antes y empezaron a platicar, parecían novios, más bien casi lo eran, bueno después Castiel le propuso el noviazgo a Aradia Y ella no se negó.

-Espera.. ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Menciono asustada Aradia y se coloco a lado de Castiel.

-Yo te protejo.

Respondió un Castiel mostrando sus colmillos y capaz de matar a quien tocase a su ahora mujer.

-¡HEY! ¡SUELTA A LA CHICA AHORA!

-Esa voz…

Digeron la pareja a la vez, era Nathaniel el chico cazador, era un rubio amante de los gatos y que es un cazador por su padre, el gran cazador del pueblo y quería que su hijo siguiera el ejemplo.

-Te dije que la soltaras, no quiero hacerte daño Castiel.

-Tú no tienes por qué mandarme Nathaniel.

-Déjala tranquila ya te lo dije Castiel.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? Alguien que me explique.

-Yo te explico tabla de planchar. Este qué vez, es Nathaniel, hijo del cazador famoso del pueblo, el es el culpable de los asesinatos de las manadas de los lobos aquí presente y además nos buscan para matarnos porque dicen que nosotros matamos a sus habitantes, pero ellos están equivocados, nosotros no comemos gente, comemos pescado o carne de otro animal.

-Deje de mentirle Castiel, eso no es así.. ¿Y cómo nos explicas de que uno de sus lobos se comieron a una niña?

-Ese no es asunto de mi manada, no tuvimos nada que ver, además está en nuestras reglas. No comer humanos.

-Y desde cuando haces caso?

-Es porque me enamore de una humana, de Aradia, por eso estoy con ella, la amo y no dejare que te la lleves de mi lado.

-¿Seguro? ¿Aradia lo amas?

-Yo lo amo Nathaniel, quiero estar con él, además tiene el aspecto de un humano, no pasaría nada.

-Está bien, creo en ti, pero debemos confirmar que paso con el caso de aquella niña.

-Yo se que paso nene.

-No.. No .. No Puede ser…. ¿DEBRAH?

Decía tembloroso Castiel, el no quería verla, no otra vez, recordar lo que paso, seria su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

-Mira..

Toma del mentón a Nathaniel y lo acerca al rostro de Debrah.

-Esa niña me la comí yo, estaba suculenta, como lloraba me excitaba y cuando corria me daba adrenalina en la sangre con ganas de comérmela.

-Tú maldita…. ¡Chicos atrápenla!

-¿¡QUE!?

Unos hombres de la nada la atraparon por detrás y la amarraron, la dejaron en el suelo para que terminara con lo que ella empezó.

-Castiel, ¿Por qué dejaste que me traten así? ¿No me amas?

-Yo no te amo Debrah ahora amo a Aradia.

-Dime Nathaniel.. ¿Cómo supistes que estaba aquí?

-Por Debrah, ella me dijo que Castiel tenía como secuestrada y me preocupe.

-¡MALDITA PERRA!

Grito Debrah.

-No la maldita perra eres tú Debrah.

Dijo Aradia a la defensiva.

Nathaniel dio órdenes de que se llevaran a Debrah a un calabozo, pero Castiel tuvo la gran idea de llevársela a la manada. Aradia, Castiel y Nathaniel se fueron al pueblo después del inconveniente, en la fiesta todos querían matar a Castiel por ser lobo pero Nathaniel lo defendió y dijo que era de fiar. Todos después lo aceptaron al ver que no causaba daños, los padres de Aradia lo aceptaron y querían que se casara con el. En un futuro sabría Aradia que el sería el único hombre en su vida.

Castiel y Aradia bailaban en un fiesta del pueblo y ella con curiosidad preguntó.

-Tú nunca me contaste de que paso con Demonio Debrah

Reía Aradia a tal apodo y rápidamente Castiel le siguió el instinto.

-Bueno.. Lo que pasó fue…

/ Flashback /

Un Castiel enojado llevaba a una Debrah en sus brazos hasta que llegaron a una vieja cueva donde la soltó sin delicadeza.

-¡Auch! Eso dolio Casty.

-¡Cállate Debrah!

-Sorry.

Un señora de alta edad llegó con el ceño fruncido, era una señora que se podía ver que era amable y simpática pero con un carácter de mil demonios.

-Escuche de lo que hiciste Debrah, eso es inaceptable, sabias las reglas, a pesar de que te sacaron de la manada del sur.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí Castiel a Debrah la sacaron de la manada Sur por su desobediencia, por comerse a niños bebes y comer que cosas más. Debrah tu castigo es desterrarte del bosque, no regresaras, nadie te ayudara, estarás sola en el bosque perdido.

-N-No puede ser….

-Chicos llévensela.

Unos chicos hombre lobos se llevaron rápidamente a Debrah al bosque prohibido, era el lugar detonador de los cazadores que eso significaba que era sentenciada a la muerte. dEspues de que la dejaron ahí, los chicos se fueron y Debrah por unos días no pudo sobrevivir así y la mataron por un disparo trasero, donde una bala se presentó en su espalda y otra en su pierna.

-Adiós Perra.

Dijo el cazador, el padre de la niña que Debrah comió y que sostenía un collar donde tenía una foto de aquella niña dulce..

/ Fin de Flashback /

-Oh, lo siento amor, debió ser fuerte para ti. Yo se lo mucho que la amastes.

-Tranquila Aradia, ella se lo merecía por asesina. Por..

-¡Maldita Perra!

Dijeron a la vez y luego empezaron a reír ya que amaban esa frase de novela. La vida de esta pareja fue la más hermosa y tuvieron una hija, una chica loba. Una chica loba que seguiría con la historia de amor.

**Hasta aquí se termino esta historia de amor ¿Cómo les pareció? Comenten su opinión, necesito apoyo para el próximo capítulo, el próximo capítulo será de un Lysandro x Aradia :'D . Los ador Bye bye. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Saludos del sol (?) :***

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un Cuento de Hadas Diferente **

**Hola *-* aquí estoy con el 3 capitulo :3 nuestro Lysandro será el chico que quedara cautivado por Aradia. ¿Qué pasara en este cuento? ¡Les presento a La Bella y la Bestia! Señores! Es MariaPBlack señoritas (? :'D **

**No olviden comentar su opinión, les invito a mi perfil para que puedan leer mis otros fanfics :'D **

**Disfruten el fic 3 **

**III Capitulo **

**Lysandro **

**La Bella y la Bestia. **

En un lugar apartado, donde se podría apreciar un bosque había una cabaña cerca de allí que por el cual vive un viejo y su hija doncella, el viejo lo apodaban como el "El Viejo loco" o "El Demente" ya que el era amante de la matemática y mecánica, le encantaba crear cosas nuevas. Era su especialidad ya que en el interior de su casa, estaba rodeada de experimentos hechos, elaborados, calculados por el mismo, en gran parte sus inventos funcionaban pero en muchas ocasiones fallaban, pero el pueblo de Sweet Amories en donde nació y creció, nunca creyeron en él y en sus inventos "locos" ya que cuando los presentaba "mágicamente" ellos fallaban, era como si el destino era ser humillado de esa manera tan vil. Ser visto como un fracasado ante la sociedad, pero algo si funciono y fue lo mejor que experimento, el amor, cautivo a una mujer con su personalidad diferente y alocada, ella fue la mujer de su vida pero algo inesperado sucedió.

Tuvieron una hija, pero en el preciso momento del parto, su mujer de toda la vida murió, dándole a él cómo su ultimo recuerdo a aquella criatura que tenía en sus brazos, una niña hermosa a quien mimar y hacerla feliz como diera lugar. Y ya lo estaba haciendo.

El hombre estaba totalmente concentrado en su trabajo, creando una de sus tantas creaciones hasta que escucho una voz femenina llamándole.

-Papa, es hora de comer.

-Ya voy hija.

El pobre hombre apenas se podía levantar, su cuerpo no le daba las fuerzas y no tenia aquella energía que tenía hace unos años atrás. Se dirigió hasta el comedor, era pequeño pero cómodo, se sentó y observo una comida sencilla y que se veía muy buena, hecha por su princesa.

-Pequeña .. no debiste..

-Papá, ya estoy grande, trabajas y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Una linda chica le sonreía, era Aradia, la hija del viejo "loco", su cabello era largo y de color marrón, sus ojos reflejaban la inocencia y la dulzura. Era una amante de los libros, era su mejor pasión y era lo único que la tranquilizaba.

El viejo después de comer sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo una carta abierta. Donde se podría especificar que lo necesitaban.

-Debo irme lejos por un tiempo, eso significa que tú no vas conmigo, son cosas de trabajo, solicitaron por primera vez de mis conocimientos como científico o más bien como inventor. Te dejare aquí en casa, ten cuidado.

-Pero papá…. ¿Pero no recuerdas cuando fuiste solo? ¡Te lastimaron unos patanes o un patán grande!

-Ya hija….. ¿Te puedes calmar? Después me recupere que es lo más importante aquí.

-Sí claro, ahora me vienes con que todo estará bien.

-Es cierto. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Mejor me voy hija mía, me están esperando los de la empresa Ciencia Universe, la que me solicita.

-Bien papá, ten cuidado.

-Adiós hija mía.

El tomo sus cosas, sus inventos más recientes y tomo su carruaje para luego perderse de vista por la niebla que empezó a rodear el bosque en donde vivían. Aradia solo podía observar en la dirección donde su padre tomo y no pudo evitar suspirar. "Que viejo tan insistente me tuvo que tocar". Después entró en la casa para tomarse un baño y luego salir de esa casa a donde se podía observar en pocas distancias el pueblo Sweet Amories. El pueblo donde se podía pasar tranquilo en pocas palabras, cosas maravillosas podrían pasar ahí.

Se podía ver como todos los hombres la observaban, su cuerpo escultural que escondía debajo de ese vestido blanco con una mini chaqueta de cuero negro, el cabello suelto bailando con el viento y sus piernas danzando con el compás del camino y del sonido de los caballos elegantes y galantes que pasaban por ahí. Tenía un libro en sus manos, era sobre cómo lidiar con la vida y sobrevivir sin el dolor.

Sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura y una voz seductora hablándole con atrevimiento y sigilo.

-¿Qué haces pequeña tabla de planchar?

- Leyendo ¿no vez?

- Deja ese libro y deleitate la mirada con mi exquisita cara reluciente. Tienes suerte de tenerme a mí como el cazador.

-Aléjate de mi por favor Castiel, eres un cazador, deberías estar trabajando.

-¿Trabajando decís tú? Yo ya lo hice y lo sabes.

-Já, solo te veo coqueteándome o con tus "zorritas"

Decía Aradia observando a sus "zorritas" que eran Amber y Karla, las "brujas mortales" del pueblo, ellas eran de temer pero para Aradia eran unas simples moscas en su sopa.

-¿¡COMO NOS DIJISTES MALDITA MAL PARI…

No termino de decir su ofensa por que ya estaba en el suelo, golpeada por una Aradia enojada, su mirada era de frialdad, una mirada que con solo mirarlo más de 10 segundos eran condenados a la muerte.

-¿Qué querías decir Amber zorra? ¿Qué quieres enfrente de todos hacer Stripper?.

-Como te atreves.. estu..

Tampoco termino de decir por que ya estaba rodeada de hombres con dinero en sus manos, querían verla desnuda y violarla, Karla la miro con pena y luego con frialdad intento sacar a Amber del problema.

-Lo pagaras caro Aradia, te lo juro.

- Tú cállate Karla, tu no debes opinar aquí.

-Jájajajajajaja como que alguna chica anda de mal humor.

Reía Castiel mientras veía como Aradia humillaba a las chicas malas del momento, hasta pensó que Aradia sería una perfecta novia.. hasta esposa

Pov Aradia

Lo mire con asco, ese chico era Castiel, el cazador del pueblo el es un chico amante del sexo y placer, se deleitaba con un cuerpo femenino, hay rumores de que se había enamorado de una chica, una que a la final le engaño con otro, no se sabe quien era el "otro" del cuento. Pero Castiel decidió no querer a otro mujer, solo seria por el sexo y placer en las noches. No pude evitar soltar un comentario que lo hizo enojar un poco.

- y tu de cerdo teniendo sexo con estas "zorritas" que bajo has caído Casti..

- Como? Casti? A mi no me hables asi Aradia,me acuesto con quien quiera... Oh ya entendi.. Estas celosa?

- Por favor... Yo? Celosa? Jajajaja no te pases. A mi no me interesa tener como novio a uno que tiene el color de pelo como el del periodo.

-TU CALLATE!

Me tomo de la mano y me acerco a el para luego plantarme un beso desprevenido y me acaricio la cara, no me deje y le di un golpe en su entrepierna para luego salir corriendo. Se escuchaban las voces de los amigos de el que se burlaban y se reian de como Castiel se revolcaba en el suelo intentando calmar el dolor.

-SERAS MIA! SEA COMO SEA!

Es lo unico que escuche y solo queria irme, desaparecer, ya que el momento fue incomodo, yo no lo amaba, ni lo quiere acostarse conmigo. Solo estaria en mi casa, entreteniendome como fuera.

En otro lugar estaba un castillo en medio de un bosque friolento, se podia persibir el miedo y tenebroso el una bestia, una bestia victoriana que vivia del dolor y soledad sobrehumana. La bestia tenia una apariencia humana, su cabello era de color blanco y las puntas negras. Su cuerpo era bien estructurado y mostrando sus atributos como hombre/bestia. Se llama Lysandro, estaba en su habitacion destruyendo cada objeto que adornaba aquella habitacion, se podian escuchar los gritos perturbadores de aquella bestia victoriana. El enojo lo cegaba y no pensaba en si, pero antes de que rompiera otra cosa mas, se escucho una voz femenina.

-Calmate Lysandro, esto es un desastre, con enojarte no ganas nada.

Aquella voz femenina era una peli blanco que usaba una ropa de sirvienta y tenia una bandeja con tazitas para tomar el uno y llenandolo de café, caliente y exquisito café.

-Toma este café, le hara bien relajarse un poco.

Le dijo con una sonrisa extendiendo su brazo mostrandole el café, pero Lysandro con un habil movimiento lo aparto de las manos de Rosalya cayendo al suelo y la bandeja resuena por el impacto con las tazas que se rompieron en el momento de la caida.

-NO QUIERO CAFÉ! NO QUIERO NADA!.

Lysandro la miro con intensidad, su mirada dictaba el miedo que puede causar a cualquiera que lo mire fijamente pero Rosalya ya no le temia por el tiempo que lo a lidiado, Rosalya cerro sus ojos, esperaba otro grito o destruccion pero aquello no por la curiosidad abrio sus ojos y se encontro con lo que nunca se espero.

Un chico alto y de porte elegante, tambien de toque victoriano de cabello negro enfrente de ella sosteniendo la mano de Lysandro para luego apartandola.

-Deja de hacer locuras hermano. Tu sabes que no me gusta que te pongas asi ante la presencia de ella, puedo soportar que destruyas y grites a los del personal, pero a ella no.

El joven miraba a su hermano con tranquilidad pero a la vez serenidad, por una parte le asustaba la situacion ya que Rosalya esta presente, a una hermosa dama no se le debe tocar ni con un petalo de con culpa bajo la mirada y su cuerpo perdia aquella fuerza que hace minutos poseia e destruia todo a su merced.

-Lo se Leigh, perdoname Rosalya no fue mi intencion hacerte esto, fue muy poco de educacion hacerlo, te juro que te recompenzare con algo nada inofensivo amiga mia. Disculpadme por favor.

El se arrodillo pidiendo disculpas sinceras, apesar de ser una bestia, no perdia aquella nobleza y educacion en todos los sentidos sonrio para luego susurrar.

-No tienes de que lamentar, pero tus disculpas seran de perdonar, deberias descansar, ya que destruir todo esto cansado debes estar.

Lysandro asintio con la cabeza y luego se fue a otra habitacion para dormir en ella. Dejando solos a la sirvienta y el joven pelinegro de la mansion.

- Estas bien Rosalya? No te lastimastes?

Preguntaba el Leight preocupado, tomaba el menton de ella y la miraba con un hermoso destello.

-Estoy bien joven Leigh, usted fue considerado conmigo en interponerse entre su hermano y yo.

-No me diga "Joven Leight", no quiero formalidades contigo, tu solo me diras Leigh, podre ser el hermano del principe Bestia pero siempre la defendere a usted.

Rosalya sonrojada asintio con la cabeza y por impulso lo abrazo, ella lo amaba pero no se sentia correspondida, esas dudas se fueron hasta que sintio que la tomaban de la cintura y la acercaban mas a el, estaban tan cerca sus rostros que se podian sentir sus respiraciones en sus rostros.

-Leight que haces? No hagas estas cosas que luego se lamentara..

-Quien dijo que me lo lamentaria lady?

Leight la beso con pasion y salvajismo, sus cuerpos se movian solos y se acariciaban con fervor, aquel principe se enamoro de su sirvienta, desde su infancia...

/ Flashback /

Un Pequeño niño aprendia a patinar sobre el hielo, era epoca de navidad y le encantaba estar afuera apreciando el lugar lleno de nieve en ella, tenia a sus sirvientas cuidandolo, pero su vista se fijo en una niña peli blanco que lo miraba con timidez y miedo,

Se escondia atras de su madre, ella reia y le motivaba a su hija que se mantuviera en frente del niño.

El pequeño sin pensarlo se acerco y extendio su mano, invitandola a patinar con el, ella se escondia mas y el se entristecio pensando que ella no queria estar con el, la madre se enojo y la motivo a salir, ya que debia ser cortes con el jovencito, ya que era hijo de los dueños de aquel mansion.

La jovencita salio de su escondite y se acerco a el, tomo su mano y patino con el. Era el momento mas hermoso de sus diminutas y futuras vida.

-Como te llamas?

Decia la nena Rosalya.

-Leight y tu?

Decia Leight con una notoria sonrisa.

-Rosalya mi superior.

-Me encantaria jugar contigo todo el tiempo. Puedo?

-Si..Pero sabes que? Quieres ser mi amigo?

Leight sonrojado respondio

-Si.. Rosalya...

Desde aque dia el quedo enamorado de ella y sin que el se diera cuenta ella de el.

/ Fin de Flashback/

Leight sonrio al recordar, era el momento mas hermoso de sus recuerdos, el sin pensar dijo.

-Te Amo Rosalya.

Rosalya sonrojada respondio sin miedo.

-Yo tambien te amo Leight.

Leight sonrojado la beso, sus cuerpos se llenaron de pasion y sus vidas eran mejores estando juntos como pareja.

Despues aquella pareja salieron juntos a tomar el te, un chico del reloj, un iluminador,unos gemelos revoltosos y una chica artista escucharon y vieron todo lo sucedido, cuado vieron a la pareja marcharse tuvieron oportunidad de hablar con tranquilidad.

- Que insoportable esta Lysandro, ese no es un comportamiento adecuado para su estatus, despues en sus clases privadas lo vere y lo castigare.

Decia un joven rubio, de traje blanco, parecia un principe de cuentos,era un maestro privado, el hombre del tiempo, el que mantenia en todo en orden, tenia una regla en su mano moviendola como modo de tortura que tenia planeado para la bestia.

-No seas tan duro con el Nathaniel, es normal verlo desesperado, ademas Leight ya se consiguio a su hembra, que lastima y ahora la descartare de mi lista de chicas a mi poder.

Dijo un rubio de piel morena con un simple pantalon de mezclilla y sin camisa mostrando sus tatuajes reveladores, teniendo a su alrededor una chica a cada lado, era un mujeriego y adoraba a las hembras.

No empiezes Dake, ahora a mi me tocara limpiar, ya que Rosalya se fue con el joven "salvador", rayos.. Y yo que queria conseguir nueva guarda ropa.

Dijo un chico de pelo azul, tenia unos audifonos rodeandole su cuello, su traje era de colores llamativos pero igual se veia bien. Era el joven divertido que le gustaban los hombres.

-Otra vez guarda ropa Alexys? Es la tercera vez en la semana, mejor limpiemos eso antes de que Lysandro nos mate.

Dijo un chico de pelo negro, de mismo fisico que Alexys pero tenia un traje con dibujos de video juegos y tenia una escoba en sus manos. Se llamaba Armin.

-Hey ..chicos... Creo que no es correcto espiar a ellos asi...

Decia una peli violetta con timidez mientras que sostenia unos cuadros artisticos, ella era Violetta, la artista de la mansion, era timida y miedosa, ella retractaba lo que le llamaba la atencion y Lysandro siempre penso que ella tiene un buen sentido del arte.

-Hey! Se podrian calmar? Estoy cansado, ya que Violetta y yo siempre somos los que dedicamos mas a nuestrps deberes, mientras que ustedes se la pasan chismeando.

Menciono un chico de cabello marron corto y rebelde, era alto, tenia un cuerpo escultural todo un hombre deseable, el trabajaba en la parte de la jardineria, carpinteria y era jefe de los guardias del llamaba Kentin el chico sexy.

Antes de que Kentin se acercara a Nathaniel, un Alexys lo abrazo con cara inocente.

- Aqui la gente es cruel mi querido Kentin, no mereces ser tratado asi papasito bello.

Decia Alexys con un estrellitas en su rostro y intentaba besar a Kentin pero el lo esquivaba y solo pudo decir. Un "Quitate de mi camino Alexys si no quieres terminar como tapa del retrete" Con aquellas duras palabras Alexys lo solto y bajo la cabeza apenado, se escuchaba la risa de Armin en el suelo.

-M-Mierda jajajajaja Kentin sabes como poner a su lugar a mi hermanito jajajajajaja Dios ajajajaja.

-Wow se ve como tanto me quieres Armin.

Dijo un Alexys enojado.

-Lo se Alexys, soy el mejor jajaajajajajaja

-Emm chicos, yo vine para presentaros a mi novia..Entra amor.

Llego una chica alta de largo cabello de color castaño oscuro e igual sus un chica simpatica que amaba los libros tambien como a Aradia. Le gustaba escribir sus novelas e historias.

-No-Novia!?

Dijeron todos exaltados ya que nunca se esperaron eso, era bonita y eso le ponia celoso a Alexys, el se levanto enseguida al ver a la chica y estaba pir tirarsela encima de la rabia, pero estaba siendo sostenido de la cintura por su hermano gemelo. Pero se escucho los gritos de Alexys.

-TU MALDITA PERRA! KENTIN ES MI MACHO! M-I-O.

-hey calmate amigo, yo no quiero molestar a nadie, mi nombre es MariaPBlack un gusto de conocerte..

-OH PUTA TENIAS QUE SER! VETE A LA VERGA... EL ES MIO..

-COMO ME DIJISTES!?

MariaPBlack estaba enojada empezo a pelear con Alexys, con una escoba ambos agarraron uno para cado uno y daban una pelea como espadachines, Kentin con una gota en la cabeza abrazo por la espalda a su novia y le beso el cuello.

-Mi amor.. Te puedes calmar? No es necesario que pelees asi mi vida.

Dice Kentin con una sonrisa en sus labios le saba miedo pero a la vez le encantaba verla enojar. Era su mejor encanto femenino que el vio.

Armin de la rabia tomo de la cintura a su hermano y se lo llevo lejos, se arto de la pelea entre la chica y el.

Mientras tanto el viejo loco estaba con el carruaje llendo a Ciencia Universe, hace como media hora habia recorrido muchas distancias pero algo inesperado paso, tuvo una desviacion por un perro muerto que estaba en la carretera, intento mantenerse en el camino pero unos lobos hambrientos lo perseguian, con ello ganado salirse del camino y perderse en el bosque del olvido. El bosque del olvido es como su nombre lo dictaba era donde todo aquel llegue sera disperso y sea olvidado de la fas de la tierra.

Los lobos con rapidez entraron en el carruaje de un salto y destruyeron todo lo que habia en ella y el viejo con astucia salio de alli, con un plan evasivo destruyo las ruedas para enviar lo que quedaba de carruaje con los lobos adentro en un precipico. El hombre tranquilamente se levanto y caminaba sin rumbo fijo con la esperanza de encontrar algun refugio y comida.

Pero escucho un ruido proveniente de un animal, un mitad bestia y un mitas humano, se acercaba y lo golpeo en la cabeza para que el viejo quedara inconciente. Y no viera a su bestia lo tomo y lo cargo hasta su castillo.

Con cautela la bestia (Lysandro) entro en su castillo con aquel hombre en sus brazos y lo llevo a la sala donde estaba una chimenea, brindando el calor despues de estar afuera en un lugar frio y aterrador, el hombre poco a poco abrio sus ojos y medio sonrio pensando que estaba en su casa protegido por su hija y abrigado por una manta pero aquella ilusion desaparecio al ver la bestia.

-U-Usted quien es?...

-Mi nombre es Lysandro y dime que haces aqui en mis alrededores?.

-Solo queria ir a Ciencia Universe donde me llamaron, pero me perdi y unos lobos destruyeron mi carruaje.

-Entiendo,manaña toma un carruaje que esta afuera y sal de aqui, es peligroso que ande por aqui.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias joven Lysandro.

El papa de Aradia subio por las grandes escaleras que tenian la gran mansion, siendo seguido por un joven rubio llamado Nathaniel que me llevaba a mi supuesta habitacion.

-Aqui esta su habitacion.

-Muchas gracias joven.

Antes de dormir pedi una llamada, necesitaba escuchar la voz de mi nena, tome el telefono y marque escucho una voz celestial para mis oidos.

-_Hola?_

_-Hola hija soy yo, tu papa. _

_-Hola papa, ya llegastes? Me tenias preocupada. _

Le conte todo lo que me paso, ella se desespero y me insistio con ir al castillo en donde estoy, pero no la deje ya que tenia temor de la bestia, podia hacerle alguna cosa indevida sin ofenderlo.

-_Pero papa..Debo ir, no se como estas ahí y me tienes para hacer lo que pueda. _

_-Es muy dulze de tu parte hija pero no lo hagas, temprano ire a Ciencia Universe, todo saldra bien, lo prometo. _

_-Esta bien, si es tu peticion. _

_-fin de llamada- _

Se termino la llamada rápidamente y luego me recosté a dormir, el sabia que algo pasaría como por presentimiento de la vida.

Al otro día.

El viejo estaba con el carruaje que Lysandro menciono, estaba tranquilo le faltaba poco por llegar pero escucho el ruido de una escopeta, había cazadores cerca y eso no era para nada buen, temporada de cazador, cualquiera puede morir en su territorio y el no fue la excepción . Un disparo le llego al pecho, uno de larga distancia pero fuerte. Se escucho pasos cerca y se pudo ver al causante de ello…

-Castiel?.. p..por..porque…

-Oh.. Con que fue a ti quien le cayó mi bala.. qué suerte la mía, me ahorras tiempo para matarte, como tu hija no quiso estar conmigo, tu no estarás con ella sano y salvo ¿Captas?

-Maldito infeliz….

-Muere viejo.

El señor por la bala, el dolor no soportó y murió ahí, sin ver por última vez a su pequeña hija. Castiel con una sonrisa se fue del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Emm hola?...

Decia una Aradia preocupada y con miedo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Aradia, hija del señor que ayudaron ayer..

-Oh.. ¿Hija? .. A sí el menciono sobre ti querida pasa sin miedo.

Aradia entró y vio que había unos chicos como de su edad, una peliblanca, un peli rubio, otro rubio pero con piel morena, un peli marrón con su novia.

-Hermosa dama, su padre se fua temprano en la mañana

Decía Dake tomándola de la mano y besándola como todo un galán.

-Déjala Dake, ¿no ves que la incomodas?, perdonar ese comportamiento indebido, soy Nathaniel.

-Mucho gusto.

-Yo soy Rosalya y el es Kentin con su novia MariaPBlack.

-Mucho gusto.

Dijeron la pareja del momento, después de presentarse, se escucho un ruido que bajaba por las escaleras, era Lysandro que apenas despertó de su sueño.

-Quien es ella?

-Soy.. Aradia..

-Oh, que hermosa dama…. Mucho gusto soy Lysandro

-el gusto es mio.

Decia feliz Aradia, se sintió atraída por tal bestia galante, ella sabia quien era el, por su padre y por todos del pueblo que el era conocido por ser bestia. Ambos se fueron a un jardín a hablar cómodamente, se llevaban bien y se conocieron mejor, Lysandro termino enamorándose de ella, fue su milagro, pasaron todo un dia perfecto pero una noticia, le rompió el corazón a Aradia.

-Señor, perdonad por interrumpir pero me entere de algo mal, es sobre su padre Aradia.

-¿QUE PASO?

-su padre.. Esta muerto, lo encontraron muerto en la colina de cazadores hace 2 horas.

-NOOOOOO!

Aradia grito y lloro con desolación, perdió su único ser que la cuido, el único que quedo vivo en su vida y ahora estaba muerto.. Todo su esperanza se murió, no quería volver a casa ya que serian recuerdos de el, pero le dijo a Lysandro si se podía quedar y el acepto gustoso, ya que ambos se enamoraron. Lysandro estaba en su habitación destruyendo todo otra vez, pero si tenia un mejor motivo.

-MALDITA SEA, EL COLLAR DEL PODER SE DESVANECE!

-Cálmate Lysandro, solo tienes que encontrar a una chica ¿Por qué no a Aradia? Ya se esta terminando el tiempo y debes conquistarla.

-¿Cómo?

-con 5 pasos, sonrío Rosalya.

_Primer Paso: Se amable y cortes._

_Lysandro con educación invito a Aradia a cenar, le ofreció su puesto mayor y le dio las mejores comidas del castillo, tuvieron una hermosa cena de en sueños. Ganando la admiración de ella_

_Segundo Paso: Sé humilde y aprecia lo que ella te puede dar._

_Aradia lloraba por lo de su padre y el llego en su habitación a tomarla del hombro y reconfortarla, estuvo con ella toda la noche hasta que se durmiera y no llorara más, ella solo le dio un pañuelo que era de la suerte, le pareció algo complejo pero de igual manera aceptó, ganando el cariño de ella._

_Tercer paso: Consiéntela con lo que más le gusta._

_Lysandro tenía una habitación que se llamaba "El Mágico mundo de los libros" Nunca lo uso ya que el tenia su propio librero especial y nunca pensó en usar la habitación, supo que ella le gustaba leer y puso el nombre ella aquel cuarto y la trajo hasta ahí. Contemplándola. _

_-Wow.. ¡Llevo tiempo sin leer algo diferente! Gracias Lysandro, eres el mejor._

_-D-De nada… _

_Gano el cariño y el aprecio de Aradia._

_Cuarto Paso: Invítala a bailar a la luz de la luna y cántele algo hermoso._

_Lysandro portaba un traje de ensueño, parecía un príncipe especial de cuentos y espero a su dama, ella llego con el mejor vestido del armario de la mansión y parecía de la tomo de la mano y bailaron toda la noche observando la luna. Lysandro con su voz hermoso cantó para ella. _

_la historia de mi vida__  
__ha sido buscar lo adecuado__  
__y no he podido encontrarlo__  
__hay dolor en mi alma__  
__porque parezco estar tan equivocado__  
__y el verdadero amor me acompaña__._

_Ella es más que una mujer__  
__y esto es más que amor__  
__es la razón por la que el cielo es azul__  
__pero la nubes se acercan__  
__porque me ire de nuevo__  
__solo si ella se va._

_Se ganó el sonrojo de Aradia y su más que amigos. _

_Quinto Paso: El Beso._

_Después de que el cantara Aradia lo miro y sin pensarlo lo besó y él le correspondió, sus cuerpos se movieron en sintonía. Ganó su amor finalmente y una novia a quien presumir bien. _

Después de tanto pasos que empezaron a ser novios, todos felices, pero lo que no sabían es que un Castiel enojado buscaba a su chica.

_Casa de Aradia_

_-¿Aradia?_

_Castiel entró y no encontró a nadie, maldicio por bajo y solo pudo escuchar a una señora decir que la vio cerca del castillo de la bestia, pensó el lo peor y fue al pueblo a buscar a sus amigos cazadores, esa noche sería la peor de sus vidas y traerá a Aradia su cada.. Finalmente.. La hará suya… _

-En el bar del pueblo-

-¡DAME MI BOTELLA ARMIN!

-¡NO! Deja de tomar tanto Alexys, ¿No ves que te hace mal?

-No estoy bien…. ¡DAME MI MALDITA BOTELLA JODER!

-DEJA DE TOMAR ALEXYS!

-NO! Entonces aleja a Kentin de esa perra.

-No lo hare hermano, eso no, ella es de el, ella es buena, tu estas siendo egoístas, pronto te encontraras a otro.

-no.. No quiero a otro .. lo quiero a el ..

Alexys lloraba desganado, amaba a Kentin y tenía que aceptar que él ni lo quería, De repente llega un chico alto de cabello corto y lo ocultaba con una gorra negra con dos rayas a un lado de color blanco, tenía cara de chico malo y vio llorar a Alexys, se le acerco y acaricio su rostro.

-¿Estás bien peli teñido?

-Estoy bien.. ¡hey! El color de mi cabello es natural… enfermo..

-enfermo por ti. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alexys y tu ¿

-Edd… Edd Reverse…

-Que nombre raro.. Pero me gusta..

-Digo lo mismo con el tuyo.

Ambos sonrieron y charlaron, después Armin se fue contento, se decía "El es el correcto" ya que sus intuiciones de hermano no le fallaban, pero si lo lastimaba, estaría amordazado y ahogado en un rio. Lo que Armin no predijo fue que ellos terminarían en la casa de Edd haciendo el amor toda la noche. Osea un duro contra el muro.

-En el Castillo-

Aradia y Lysandro se besaban pero luego Lysandro le empezó a contar como es que se volvió bestia. Cada paso lo narraba mientras que Aradia se paralizaba de la impresión, esa historia era difícil de creer pero ella se dio cuenta que todo puede ser posible, ya que el era una bestia.

_/FlashBlack/_

_Hace un año. _

_Un joven Lysandro hablaba con su hermano sobre lo normal hasta que se escucho un ruido, un grito, ambos corrieron y era que una bruja entro en la casa y tenía a Rosalya como quería luchar con la bruja pero Lysandro lo detuvo._

_-No podemos con ella, es peligrosa._

_-P-Pero Rosalya!..._

_-Calmate.. ¿Qué quieres señora?_

_-Quiero la mansión._

_-no le podamos dar eso. Es nuestro hogar. _

_-Entonces no hay trato. _

_-Dame a la chica._

_-no te la dare. ¡DAME LA MANSION!_

_-NO! _

_-Entonces tu hermano sufrirá las consecuencias. _

_-NOOOO!_

_La bruja lanzo un hechizo pero Lysandro se interpuso y le cayó a él. Dejando a Lysandro transformado en bestia. _

_-Solo el hechizo se desvanecerá cuando encuentres el amor verdadero y que ella use el collar por verdadero amor._

_La bruja se fue, dejando a un Lysandro en bestia, una Rosalya casi muerta por falta de aire y un Leight petrificado de la situación. _

_/Fin de FlashBlack/ _

-Y eso paso, pero ella lo hizo por un problema que tuvo con mis padres, ella odiaba a mi mama y amaba a papa, ya sabes como paso.

-Lo siento.. Y ahora yo debo quitarte el hechizo?

-Exacto, vamos?

-Sí..

-¡DETENGANSE! ¡NO HAGAN NADA!

-Esa voz..

Dijeron a la vez Lysandro y Aradia.

-¿¡CASTIEL!?

Lysandro miro a Aradia y Aradia a el.

-¿Cómo lo conoces? Aradia.

-Es el conquistador que te dije. Y tu?

-El era mi mejor amigo…

-ERA tu mejor amigo Lysandro..

-¿Qué pasó con ustedes dos?

-Ya te cuento querida mia..

Dijo Castiel mientras miraba a Lysandro.

_/Flashback/_

_Era una noche hermosa y no pude evitar recoger unas flores raras antes de ir al castillo de mi mejor amigo Lysandro, era una bestia, no era malo, era muy bueno, mi novia estaría ahí para cenar todos juntos. Ya que hoy es uno de los días más importantes, luna llena vida nueva. Con la esperanza de ver a mi novia y amigo hablar como amigos, me encontré a ellos dos besándose,la rabia me consumía y llegue a la sala donde estaban para plantarle un puñetazo a Lysandro. _

_-MALDITO ¡SABES CUANTO LA AMO! _

_- P-Pero yo…. _

_-NO QUIERO SER MAS TU AMIGO.._

_-Gatito…. Calmate.. _

_-TU CALLATE DEBRAH._

_Empuje a Debrah con todas mis fuerzas, abandone el castillo y Lysandro me llamaba pero no le escuchaba, lo odiaba, el me traiciono y era mi amigo._

_-¿Vez lo que haces Debrah?_

_-Pero Lyss.. tu me quieres verdad? _

_-Vete de mi casa y no vuelvas más.. _

_-Pero.._

_-VETE!_

_Debrah se fue y luego no se supo más de ella, solo se pudo saber por mediante de unos hombres que la encontraron sin vida en el bosques, por un balazo, y tenia heridas como si fuese herida por un oso. _

_Desde ahí Castiel no volvió a ser el mismo. _

_/Fin de FlashBack/ _

-Por eso te vengo a alejar de él, el no te conviene, ven conmigo.

-no, yo no quiero Castiel yo lo amo a el.

-¿Qué coño tienes Lysandro? ¡Te quedas con las mujeres que yo quiero!

-Debrah nunca me gustó Castiel, pero Aradia es otro asunto.

Castiel empezó a pelear con Lysandro, se golpeaban con fuerza y no se dejaban perder por ninguno, Castiel tomo por el cabello a Lysandro y lo jaló hacia adelante golpeándolo con su rodilla, Lysandro anonado lo toma por los hombros y le golpea en el estómago. Castiel le salió un poco de sangre en su boca y Lysandro tenia un ojo un poco golpeado.

-¡LYSANDRO!

Gritó Aradia asustada, pero Castiel con una navaja entró en acción y se la clavó en el.

-Soy un cazador Lyss.. Hoy ya case a la bestia.

Empieza a reir pero luego ve que Lysandro le salian lagrimas en los ojos y intentaba no sangrar tanto, Aradia llorando intentando salvarlo y todos mirándolo a el sin compasión, con odio.

Castiel sin pensar empezó a llorar, no sabia que paso con el, dejo el odio que lo dominara y ahora estaba muriéndose su mejor amigo solo por venganza… Se quito la camisa y le cerro un poco la herida.

-Perdón... Perdón... Lyss. Aradia ve por el collar .. ¡YA!

-Sí..

Dijo Aradia y se fua a la habitación de Lysandro, estaba destruido y vio que el collar estaba perdiendo poder y lo tomo, se lo coloco y brillo más, fue donde estaba Lysandro.

-Besame Aradia.. ¡Besame!

Aradia obedeció y lo besó. Lysandro correspondió y la magia hizo lo suyo, empezaba a sanar la herida de Lysandro y el se estaba convirtiendo en humano completo. Dejando boquiabierto a todos especialmente a Castiel.

-Amigo eres tu?

-Sí Castiel

Sonríe y todo volvió a ser como debía ser, Castiel pidió disculpas y Aradia se comprometió con Lysandro, todos estaban felices, Kentin se casaría con MariaPblack, Alexys tiene como novio a Edd Reverse y Armin con una chica revoltosa como el y Nathaniel se comprometió con Melody amiga de infancia, Rosalya y Leight también se comprometieron.

En la noche era su unión. Su noche de pasión.

Lysandro besaba a Aradia, ya estaban desnudos y se besaban con pasión, ambos sin soportarlo, Lyss entro en Aradia y empezó a embestirla..

-Ahh.. Lyss ..

-T-Te amo.. Ah..

-Más .. ahh..

Aradia se movía con ritmo y mas rápido, Lyss besaba sus pechos y la seguía embistiendo, sus cuerpos estaban sudados y no podían dejar de gemir del placer.

-Ah.. Me vengo..

-Ahh.. yo también Aradia..

-¡Kyaaa!

Lyss llego al clímax igual que Aradia, se besaron y así culminaron su noche amor.

- Diciembre-

-Wiiiiii.. mamá! ¿Dónde está papa?

Preguntaba un niño de cabello oscuro y traje victoriano.

-Tu papa esta comprando algunas cosas, ten paciencia.

-Okey wiiiiii

El era el niño de Aradia y Lysandro, tenían un niño y una niña por venir, Rosalya tomaba de la mano a Leight.

-Amor…

-Dime..

-Estoy embarazada..

-¿¡QUE!?

Leight se pone rojo de la vergüenza y se desmaya de la impresión, todos empezaron a reir ya que eso no se lo esperaba.

Alexys se besaba con Edd en plena nieve, no les importaba y se amaban a todo dar, sexo sexo y sexo duro.

Nathaniel estaba cuidando a Melody ya que ella estaba embarazada también.

-¡Nathaniel!

-¿Qué?

-Quiero un pastel de chocolate

-Mas tarde, estamos aquí disfrutando..

-Te dije que lo quiero y es ahora ¡YA!

-S-si mi amor..

Nathaniel se fue corriendo, pobre, Melody lo fastidiaba con todo hasta hace poco lo despertó a la una de la mañana pidiéndole una hamburguesa.

Todos tenían una vida felíz .. y ¿Castiel? Bueno digamos que tiene una novia llamada Sophia y hasta tiene un hijo.

Fin.

**Mis amores! Se terminó :'3 comenten como les pareció :'D próximo capitulo Aradia x Kentin. :'3 y yo me quedo con Kentin *O* Te amo Kentin ,**

**Alexys: Maldita Perra e_é**

**Yo: ¿Cómo dijistes puto?**

**Alexys: Perra :'3 **

**Yo: Muere! *me le tiro encima y lo empiezo a golpear * **

**Alexys : PUTAAAAAAAA Llamare al FBI llamare a los SICARIOS para que te saquen de aquí … e_é Kentin es mio! OAO **

**Yo: No es mio! *sigue la pelea***

**Armin: Esta función se termino… *se cierra el telón* **

***Voz de Armin* MI PLAY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **


	4. Nota de Autor

**Hola mis queridos lectores :D Perdón si me demoro con el capitulo con Kentin, la inspiración no se me a presentado ultimamente, pero mañana o pasado mañana podre publicar el próximo capitulo :'D, bueno el punto es que les quería avisar que cree una pagina en facebook, para estar más en contacto con ustedes el publico, conocernos mas y saber que parejas o opiniones e ideas tienen para mis historias :'D /strong/p**  
**Les dejo el link de la pagina, inviten a sus amigos y muchos Likes por favor :'D Los quiero mucho, pueden escribirme en la pagina que con gusto respondo. Me pueden dar ideas :'DDD **  
**Este es el link **

** MariaPBlackOficial?skip_nax_wizard=true&ref_type=bookmark**


	5. Chapter 4

**Un Cuento de Hadas Diferente **

**Hola aquí está el capitulo 4, Kentín será el héroe del Olimpo.. ¿Ya saben cual cuento es?... ¡Hércules! *O* Tenia muchas dudas de cual cuento se coincidía con Kentin pero aquí esta :'D espero que les guste. **

**No olviden comentar su opinión ,reviews, les invito a mi perfil para que puedan leer mis otros fanfics :'D y en la descripción de mi perfil les dejo el link de mi cuenta de Corazón de melón :'D **

**Que esta maravillosa historia empiece! **

**IV Capítulo**

**Kentín. **

**Hércules.**

En un lugar del cielo azulado, se podía observar un gran palacio, bueno algo cercano a eso, estaba hecha totalmente de nubes, esa era su estructura, suave como el algodón y se dispersa en poco momentos de ser tocado. Pero en aquella ocasión esas nubes se volvían fuertes cuando era necesario, ese era el Olimpo de los dioses. Era donde vivían y se refugiaban los más grandes dioses del mundo, de todos los tipos y todos mandos. Cada uno con su impertinencia, cada uno con su camino pero ese Olimpo unía a todos como familia era la reliquia de todos reunidos en un salón grande, el salón de fiestas prácticamente, todos hablaban de cómo surgían sus vidas, sus aventuras y su futuro. Los sonidos de las charlas quedo en el pasado hasta que se escucho un potente sonido, proveniente del tridente de Zeus que resonó en todo el lugar, llamando la atención de todos. Zeus miraba a todos con superioridad, ya que el era Dios de los Dioses, el que manda y el más poderoso de todo el Olimpo. Abrió su boca para decir unas pocas palabras.

-Escuchad, en este momento daré un anuncio y unas decisiones que yo tomé, escuchen con atención.. Querida… Ven..

Dijo por último Zeus con una satisfactoria sonrisa, presentaría a alguien importante.

Apareció a la vista de todos a una hermosa mujer, de cabellos marrones y ojos seductores, su cuerpo era perfecto, ella era Afrodita la Diosa de la Belleza , era la esposa de Zeus, ella cargaba un bebe en sus brazos, no se le veis mucho el rostro ya que lo estaba ocultando con una suave y linda manta blanca. Afrodita con una sonrisa tomo la mano de su esposo y entrelazaron sus dedos como unión. Zeus levanto la mirada y menciono.

-Mi esposa,La diosa Afrodita y yo El dios Zeus les presentamos a... Ken.

Afrodita quito la manta que cubría en toda totalidad al mini dios, su cabello marrón como el de su madre, una mirada fija y noble como su padre. El pequeño movia sus brazos y sus piernas con una sonrisa de lado a lado, todos cautivados con el aplaudieron, seria el elegido, el hijo de Zeus, la nueva generacion de los continuo con su discurso.

-Sera fuerte como su padre

Decia mientras que tocaba su mano, el bebe sin medir su poca fuerza pudo levantar un poco a su padre, todos asombrados seguian con la sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Tendra la belleza de su madre, la nobleza de ella y mi temperamento. Seras la futura generacion, causaras alegria y bienestar al olimpo. Hijo mio ven y que todo te vean con mejor claridad.

Zeus tomo en brazos a su hijo y lo levanto para que todos vieran con mas exactitud al hijo de Zeus, el pequeño solo soltaba unas cuantas risitas, todos alababan a la criatura.

Pero un hombre de cabello azul con puntas oscuras, ojos oscuros, cuerpo escultural y una mirada penetrante observaba con desprecio al Dios y al pequeño, el se cruzaba de brazos mirada fria era seductoramente sexy, una voz lo regreso al presente, una voz que el conocia y detestaba a la vez.

-Hey Hades!

El hombre miro al dios que se acercaba y finjio una sonrisa.

-Hola Zeus.

-Hey Hades, tanto tiempo amigo.. Como te va en el inframundo? Oscuro y tenebroso~.

Decia Zeus interpretando aquellas ultimas palabras con gracia.

-Si, todo como siempre, la gente muere y sus almas van al inframundo, gritos, suplicas,bla bla bla todo igual.

Ese hombre era Hades, el Dios del inframundo y oscuridad, trabajaba con las almas penas de los humanos, era "amigo" de Zeus, que siempre intentaba aprovecharse del con cuidado y cautela.

-Dime Hades y... Alguna candidata?

-No, aqui hay hermosuras pero...Ninguna en mis cavales.

Decia Hades mientras le guiño un ojo a una diosa hermosa, pero ella lo ignoro y le dio la espalda, ganandose un respingo y gruñido de el.

-Jajajaja.. Amigos Hades ya vendra una hembra a tus pies, ya lo veras.

-Eso espero Zeus...

Despues de la charla Zeus se fue a ver a su hijo, con ello Hades aprovecho de irse a un rincon y llamar a sus subditos.

-Sercht, para aca ahora.

Con poco minutos dos hombres llegaron magicamente al lugar, uno era alto y delgado pero escultural cuerpo, sus ojos de color azul como su cabello pero con rayas era Sercht, el inteligente.

Despues estaba otro hombre un poco bajo que Sercht, de cabello vinotinto y ojos del mismo color, su cuerpo era fragil y dulce, era hermoso en todos los era Scuercht.

-Dime que se le ofrece amado Dios.

Hacia reverencia Sercht, acomodando sus lentes y sonriendo con autoridad.

- Algun pedido especial gran amo?

Pregunto Scuercht haciendo lo mismo que su amigo, reverencia y sonrisa autoritaria aunque con inocencia en ella.

-Quiero que maten al hijo llegado de mocoso estropeara mis planes y eso no me conviene.

-Pero como? Es inmortal como todos nosotros.

Menciono Sercht. Luego hades dijo.

-Pero le daran mi amada posion anti-inmortalidad. Se volvera mortal y adios kensito.

Dijo Hades mostrando un frazco de color rosado,con una etiqueta de baby Shower.

-Lo primero es que..Lo secuestraran y luego le dan esto, despues matarlo entendido?

-Si, amo.

Dijeron los dos hombres al mismo solo decir eso empezaron a poner en marcha la mision, pero eso seria cuando sea de noche, el momento ideal para un secuestro siniestro.

Después de que todos los dioses se retiraron de la celebración, que por cierto fue de locura, Zeus jugando voleibol con Emperatriz la Diosa del fuego. Eses dos se llevaban bien, cuando todos se retiraron y era de noche, nuestros hombres secuestradores se acercaron al castillo de Zeus, uno grande y elegante hechas de nubes por supuesto. Ambos llegaron a la cuna donde dormía nuestro pequeño héroe, dormía plácidamente con un peluche que tenia forma de una galleta, era una escena para suspirar de ternura. Pero esa escena se interrumpió al momento en que Sercht tomo al bebe con cuidado y Scuercht ayudaba a su compañeroa abrir delicadamente la boca del bebe para darle un biberón que era la posión. Estaba empezando a tomar pero un sonido los espantó. Zeus estaba cerca, aquellas pisadas fuertes eran de reconocer , no se asustaron ya que pensaba que no entraría, pero mal pensamiento, llego y los vio.

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!? ¿¡Que hacen con mi hijo!? ¡DEJENLO!

-No lo aremos viejo, bye bye.

Dijo Sercht con desprecio, tomo más fuerte al pequeño ken y antes de terminar la posión un Scuercht se abalanzo a ellos ya que un rayos los quería golpear, era un Zeus molesto y mando a llamar a todos los guardias celestiales, ellos asustados tomaron al bebe y se dejaron caer. El bebe empezó a llorar y la frustración de Zeus era terrible, no tenia alas una ventaja para Sercht y Scuercht ellos si podían. Los guardias en instantes los perseguían, la rabia invadía a nuestros secuestradores, Sercht con descuido se le cayo el biberón pero vio que el pequeño se lo termino, dejando ver la piel humana y nada brillante como el de un dios. Empezaron a reir, pero ellos no sabían que para que sirva la poción entera el bebe o la persona se lo tiene que tomar todo hasta la última gota, eso no paso, Ken no se tomo la ultima gota, esa gota solo se perdió con el biberón caído.

Sercht y Scuercht dejaron al bebe en el suelo, cerca de una pradera donde podian estar tranquilo, Zeus estaba enojado y queria la muerte para los dos lloraba y eso les fastidiaba, Scuercht ya tenia un cuchillo para matarlo pero escucharon unos ruidos y ambos se escondieron dejando a Ken tirado y llorando.

Se veia una figura femenina y otra peli marron con anteojos raros y grandes cogio al bebe para despues abrazarlo, observando a ambos lados buscando la mama o papa de aquella criatura, mientras que se acercaba un hombre alto, rubio con un corte militar estaba cerca de su mujer.

-Que hace este bebe aqui?

Pregunto sin desgana el hombre.

-No lo se, debe ser los dioses que escucharon nuestras suplicas de tener un hijo.

-No digas tonterias mujer, ese bebe no es nuestro..Quiero un hijo propiol.. Que tenga mi sangre recorriendo por su cuerpo, que sea rudo como yo .. Y ...

-Y idiota como tu? Que tiene de malo tener a este bebe!? Hemos intentado tener bebes pero no pudimos y ademas, no hay nadie quien lo cuide, no esta ni un pariente, solo quieres un hijo propio pero no se puede, criare este bebe te guste o no.

La mujer con lagrimas en sus ojos se llevo al bebe a la casa que tenian, era bonita y muy grande, bien decorado ya que su esposo trabajaba con el ejercito gladiador mas fuerte y importante de toda Roma.

-Yo.. Mujer...

Decia el hombre balbuceando, nunca vio a su mujer asi, seria, decidida y fria?..Si fria con el. La lastimo, el caso era que ella quedaba embarazada pero ..Despues lo perdia de una forma rara. Como si el destino les esperaba otra cosa.

-No digas nada, vete a dormir si se te da la regalada gana yo ire a vestir a Ken.

-Ken?

Pregunto el hombre ya que no espero tan rapido la mujer le pusiera nombre al bebe.

-Si, ese nombre esta en su medallon de oro que tiene, por eso digo que es regalo de los dioses, tiene el emblema de ellos. Estoy agradecida con ellos, eso tu tambien deberias estarlo.

La mujer se va al cuarto a ponerle algo de ropa a Ken. El bebe le sonreia y ella tambien hacia lo mismo, jugaban y reian sin parar, era un escena que merecia estar en un cuadro, eso penso el hombre que los veia desde la puerta, mirando a su sabe en que momento se enamoro de ella pero paso, amaba a aquella mujer de portadora de lentes diferente y raro.

La mujer recosto al bebe en una cuna y dejo que Ken durmiera, saliendo de la habitacion y dirigiendose a la suya, seguida de su esposo sin que ella lo notara. Cuando ella entro a la habitacion una puerta se cerro detras de ella.

-Mujer...

Decia aquel hombre musculoso que se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, tomandola del menton.

-Mi amor...

Susurraba la inocente mujer con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, estaba siendo acorralada en su cama por su esposo.

-No se que hicistes conmigo..Pero ... Me volvistes loco...

Menciona para luego besar el cuello de su mujer, la amaba y se lo desmostraria...

-Kya!

Expreso su mujer ante una repentina mordida en su cuello.

-Te amo, se que no soy un hombre muy expresivo y nada romantico pero...

Un dedo poso en sus labios impidiendo seguir.

-Lo se...Solo...Hazme tuya.

Con solo decir eso el sonrio y continuo con los besos, las acaricias, en cada beso todo se despejaba, aquellos cuerpos estaban mostrando una hermosa sincronía, después de un largo rato de placer en sus cuerpos llegaron al momento crucial, pero una sonrisa se apodero en los labios de aquella mujer.

-Te amo. No se… Que te fijaste en mi, nunca pensé que tu, un hombre fuerte y dominante me escogiera a mi, alguien débil..

Ante lo último que dijo, se quito aquellos lentes mostrando unos ojos hermosos, verdes escarlata, una lágrima recorrió por su mejilla. Mientras que el hombre solo estaba sonrojado y nervioso, nunca la había visto sin lentes, ahora sabia como era aquellos ojos, hermosos, delicados y inocentes.

-yo.. Nunca pensé que te verías así….. Hermosa… Radiante.. Eres tan comestible…que ahora quiero devorarte ya..

Ronroneaba el hombre relamiendo sus labios, nunca vio a su mujer de esa forma, tan apetitosa, tan deseable y ahora la tenia a su merced, sin dudar la penetro, salió un gruñido por parte de el con un gemido por parte de ella.

-Ah...

Sus gemidos se escuchaban en aquella habitacion, sus cuerpos danzaban ritmicamente, el sudor recorria por sus cuerpos. Las embestidas eran fuertes y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad, el besaba el rostro de su amada y la miraba con amor.

-Ah...Kya!.

Gimio la mujer extasiada ya que habian llegado al climax.

-T-Te Amo.. Roberto..

Le dijo a su esposo entrecortada, el sonreia y acariciaba su rostro, ella era el amor de su vida apesar de ser rudo y dominante, el podia ser dulce y tierno con ella, pero muchos casos no lo recuerda claramente como la conocio.

/Flashblack/

_Un hombre joven guerrero romano, corria por todo el estadio olimpo de roma con precision, era atletico y fuerte, sus cabellos danzaban con el viento, detras de el le seguian sus amigos, tambien guerreros. Otro hombre con ropa gladiador les gritaba._

_-Hey mas rapido! Mas rapido dije! Quieren ser guerreros fuertes? Esfuerzense mas!_

_-Si Señor_!.

_Todos corrian rapidamente, atravesaban obstaculos y saltan esquivando algunas rocas. Asi paso durante unas horas hasta que el sonido de un silvato detuvo sus movimientos. _

_-Descanse jovenes. Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas. Tengo que colaborar con unos entrenamientos a otras fuerzas especiales. _

_-Si capitan, como usted diga capitan!_

_Dijeron todos firmemente realizando los saludos de que el capitan se fuera ellos se retiraron como grupo de amigos. _

_-Hey chicos por que no vamos a tomar. Un rato?_

_-Claro, chicos. _

_Despues de aquellas palabras todos fueron a un bar a tomar cervezas, la pasaban bien,Roberto solo conversaba con sus amigos mientras que tomaba su grupo de chicas se les acerco sensualmente a cada uno de los chicos para seducirlos _

_-Hey.. Guapeton... Quieres bailar? _

_El joven. Amigo de Roberto con una sonrisa acepto la peticion de aquella demas muchachos le silvaban y le decian piropos graciosos. _

_Todos platicaban hasta que todo quedo en silencio al ver pasar una chica alta, piel blanca de cabello marron corto y usaba unos lentes diferentes con espirales en sus cristales. Traia unas botellas de licor con sus correspondientes vasos de vidrio. _

_-Hey por que no hacemos una apuesta?._

_Dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules, de cuerpo escultural su nombre era Martin. _

_-De que tipo Martin.?_

_Le siguio otro chico de cabello marron y ojos oscuros, era un hombre fuerte y dominante como Roberto pero era un poco mas macabro. Se llamaba Juan. _

_-La apuesta sera que uno de nosotros conquistara a la chica de lentes raros. Y llevarla a la cama que dicen? _

_-Perfecto. Y... Quien sera el cazanova? _

_Decia Martin._

_-Eso lo veremos pronto amigos._

_Dijo Juan con una sonrisa, explicando cada cosa del reto. _

_-Todos tomen un palito y el mas corto gana. _

_Cada uno de los chicos tomo un palito, Martin fue el primero y saco el mas grande, Juan saco el proximo era mediano y asi siguio con los otros chicos hasta el turno de Roberto._

_-Chicos.. Roberto es el ganador! _

_-Jajajaja vamos cazanova te atreves?_

_-Claro que si. Soy Roberto, Ustedes me retan? Vamos pues, pero... Cual sera mi castigo si no lo cumplo? _

_Los chicos se miraron y empezarona susurrar objetivos hasta que Martin hablo._

_-Usaras ropa interior de mujer mientras que corres por toda ciudad olimpo y que eres una nenita despreciable._

_Roberto con rabia apreto el vaso de vidrio que sostenia, tanta fuerza que uso que se rompio por completo dispersando las piezas diminutas del vidrio, unas incrustadas en su piel y otras en el suelo. _

_-Malditos...Bastardos...Esta bien acepto la condicion y todo. _

_-El plazo sera de 2 meses Robert. _

_-Muy bien... Que empieze el show._

_Dijo seguro Roberto mientras que le acercaba a la le estaba dando la espalda y el aprovecho para abrazarla por detras, rodeando sus fuertes brazos en su cintura susurrandole._

_-Hey..Linda...Me sirves una cerveza? _

_-Claro...Voy en camino. _

_Dijo un poco ruborizada a buscar aquella cerveza, los amigos de Robert estaban ahogando unas carcajadas, el con una sadica sonrisa continuo con su plan. El se acerco a donde ella buscaba a su cerveza y la observaba,su cabello era corto, de corte de hongo, eso le parecio nada atractivo y esos lentes que el no soportaba, era raros hasta se le veia horrible en ella despues vio que el uniforme consistia de una falda negra con camisa de mangas largas de color blanco, con unas mallas de color negro que resaltaba un poco sus piernas bien torneadas y usaba unos tocanes altos del mismo color que su falda. _

_-Mi nombre es..._

_Pero la chica de gafas le interrumpio._

_-Eres Roberto Cano, el chico fortuito Cano, estas en el grupo de guerra estelar de Olimpo, fuistes el mejor en defensa con espada y eres uno de los mejores guerreros del imperio, tu meta es entrenar mas hasta llegar a los juegos de los dioses del gran Olimpo. _

_Robert quedo impresionado, Como ella sabia todo eso? Eso era algo nuevo para el._

_-Como.. Sabes eso?..._

_-Todos aqui de conocen y ademas te investigue un poco mas. _

_Ella sonreia complaciente mientras que secaba algunos vasos que estaban mojados._

_-Jejeje..Que obsevadora...Primor.. Te gustaria tener una cita conmigo?_

_-Claro... -Decia sonrojada-.._

_-Tu nombre es...? _

_-Me llamo Mary. _

_-Un gusto..._

_Despues de aquel dia,Robert procuro llamar la atencion de Mary, la llevaba a cenar, le regalaba flores y chocolates de la mejor marca, así siguió la semanas hasta un mes entero y lo consiguió la conquistó, era su novia, ella lo invito a su casa a tomar te, el con desgana acepto y asi siguió con las citas, se sentía aburrido, después de tanto que había esperado llego el dia donde esa chica perdería su virginidad. _

_-Casa de Mary 9:52 pm- _

_Una pareja se besaba con deseo y sus cuerpos se conectaban entre sí, las caricias aumentaban, sus cuerpos sudaban del calor externo y interno que estaban formando juntos, el la recostó en la cama, acaricio su rostro y el prosiguió con lo que sucedería. _

_-Es el momento.. _

_-Lo sé, me entregare por ti.. Robert.. _

_-Aja… -Dijo sin ganas ya que estaba apresurado con dejarla sin virginidad e irse para siempre. _

_-Solo quiero que sepas .. Que te amo… _

_El abrió los ojos con fuerza, ¿Ella lo amaba? Dios…. El quería solo una noche de sexo y falsa conquista por el reto de sus amigos pero…. Esto estaba pasando demasiado rápido y el no se esperaba que ella lo amara, estaba pasándose de la raya y lo sabia. Despues de pensar el continuo, la penetró y ella gimio fuertemente por el dolor.. _

_-duele… _

_-tranquila, ya pasara.. _

_Así paso, tuvieron sexo casi toda la noche, ella estaba satisfecha y el no, primero se sentía culpable, segundo se sentía que se quería morir y tercero se quería enterrar en el suelo y ser comido por los gusanitos ya que ella cada día lo torturaba internamente cómo?, sencillo ella le repetía las veces que lo amaba y eso el le torturaba pero un día, ese maldito dia como decía el, ella descubrió toda la verdad, lo busco y lo golpeo sin perdón, el no sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas. _

_Un Robert estaba en el suelo, con un dolor en el pecho terrible, estaba herido, no solo físicamente sino psicológicamente._

_-Te Odio…. ¿Cómo pudiste? _

_Dijo una chica con una armadura celestial, mientras que con su espada le apunto al mentón del hombre, el se sorprendió, ella lo había retado a una pelea y ella ganó, justamente. _

_-Perdóname… Yo.. No sé lo que hacía.. Pero ahora me di cuenta de que te amo… Yo no te valoré… _

_-Eso lo debiste pensar antes bastardo._

_Ella con su pie izquierdo le golpeo en el rostro. _

_-Tu deberías estar comiendo tierra y siendo tragado por el Craquen. _

_-Lo sé.. Perdón.. Si quieres alejarte de mi.. Lo entiendo. _

_-No lo haré, te amo y seguiré con mi vida, pero no lastimare a mas nadie, tienes suerte de que no te decapite hijo de perra. _

_Ella se fue con el ceño fruncido, la lastimo y ella se fue para siempre de su vida, pero el la pudo recuperar, aguantaba los golpes de los padres de Mary y fue un desastre pero valió la pena, el lucho por su amor y eso fue lo que ella valoro más. Despues de 3 años de conquista, la recupero y los amigos de Robert el que lo motivo a hacer la apuesta estaban siendo golpeados por Mary. Después de eso ellos empezaron una relación formal y hermosa dejando boqui abiertos a todos. _

/Fin de Flashblack /

-Recuerdo cuando me golpeastes. Por 3 semanas.

Decia Robert con una grata sonrisa.

-Eso te lo merecias querido. Ademas te salvastes por que te queria por que si no, ya no estuvieras vivo. -Sonrie satisfecha su esposa-.

-Amor... -Decia nervioso el pobre esposo-..Me das miedo...

-Tranquilo, no es para tanto...

Mientras tanto en un tenebroso lugar, que estaba en lo más profundo de la tierra, un lugar donde se percibió el dolor y el sufrimiento, gente lamentándose y se sentía con mucha claridad...El olor de la muerte. Ese lugar era el Inframundo, el hogar del Dios Hades, Dios del inframundo.

-Entonces lo mataron?.

-Digamos.. Que me encargue de el mi amo.

-Bien. Espero que eso sea asi para de mocosos impertinentes.

Decía Hades con una sonrisa ya que sin el bebe en el camino ya nadie detendria el plan que se pondrá en marcha.

-Mi amo, ya llego Puro Hueso.

Decía Sercht con una reverencia mientras esperaba la respuesta, se escucho un "Adelante" y Sercht dejo pasar un hombre de puro huesos, tenía su típica capa negra y su Oz que le otorgaron, era el dios de la muerte segura, el roba vidas prácticamente.

-Puro Hueso...Amigo Como estas?

Decía con una sonrisa sarcástica Hades, mientras que Puro hueso solo bufo.

-Bien, con lo mismo, muerte aquí, muerte allá y todo lo llevo a tu mano Hades.

-Cierto, tu eres el que se lleva a las almas y los traes aquí, al inframundo donde todas las almas lloran por su adiós al mundo humano.

Sonreía Hades, ya que amaba ese trabajo de la muerte.

-No empecemos Hades y dime que es lo que quieres, me buscaste por algo .. ¿No?

-Sí, necesito que localices a los titanes, ya que formare un plan para destruir a Zeus.

-Está bien, como digas..

Después de aquella reunión con Puro Hueso, Hades intento contra atacar al Olimpo pero no funciono ya que todos los dioses vencieron a sus titanes y los encerró en una selda especial. Hades perdió aquella paciencia pero el sabia que aun no perdía, aun seguía con el plan de destruir a Zeus y que el sea el nuevo Dios de los dioses.

Ya Habían pasado muchos años, un chico peli marrón, tímido, dulce y gentil, dueño de aquellos anteojos extraños como los de su madre trabajaba con su padre en el Olimpo, tenia súper fuerza, todos pensaron que era por herencia de su padre, pero todos se burlaban del pequeño por ser nada rudo, ni actúa como un "hombre" como decían en el Olimpo. Pero Robert observaba como se burlaban de su hijo, en algunos momentos lo defendía pero el sabia que en algún momento el mismo se tiene que defender. Pero todo cambio cuando su Ken tumbó uno del mural Olimpo, todos empezaron a correr ya que pueden quedar heridos.

-¡KEN CANO QUIERO QUE ESTES ENFRENTE DE MI! ¡YAAAA!

El pequeño con miedo se acerco y se puso enfrente de su padre, estaba molesto y Ken lo sabía, cometió un error, un simple accidente, escucho los reproches de su padre, sus gritos y desesperos. Ken se sentía devastado, tanto que tomó una decisión.

-P-Papa..

Decía nervioso, tenía una decisión, una que cambiara su vida por siempre.

-¿¡QUE MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE!?

Ken molesto se alzo como nunca lo hizo y dejo boqui abierto a todos los que estaban escuchando.

-¡ME VOY DE LA CASA!

-¿¡Q-QUE!?

Un Robert anonado observaba como su hijo se iba lejos a su casa, a recoger sus cosas, sintió como su corazón se le destruyó, el nunca espero eso de su hijo. Lo siguió y cuando entro a su casa su corazón se le partió más. Ken ya tenía varias maletas en sus manos, su rostro estaba entre enojado y lloroso, su esposa estaba de rodillas llorando y sollozando en silencio, Ken con calma les explicó su decisión. El ya sabía que no era su hijo de sangre y dijo que buscaría a su verdadera familia. Eso les partió el corazón a la pareja, Ken se despidió y se fue de su casa.

Ya había pasado 4 horas desde que Ken se fue, estaba dirigiéndose al palacio de los dioses, así les dice el pueblo ya que consistía de grandes estatuas de cada dios y uno resaltaba en el medio, uno sentado enfrente de las demás estatuas era el jefe.. Zeus. Ken se arrodillo con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que decía.

-Zeus.. Ayúdame, no sé quien es mis papás biológicos, no sé qué hacer .

LA estatua como arte de magia empezó a moverse y Ken se cayó de espaldas por el susto y miraba la estatua viviente con miedo.

-No me temais Ken, yo soy tu padre, he visto toda tu vida y me da tristeza a no tenerte conmigo hijo mio.

-¿Papá? ¿Soy hijo de un Dios? ¿Cómo? Yo no soy inmortal, no brillo

-Hahaha, tienes el sentido común de tu madre, fuiste convertido en mortal, por hombres viles hijo, ahora que eres grande, quiero que regreses a mi.

-¿Cómo padre?

-Ve con un amigo se llama Boris, el es el entrenador de los guerreros dioses, el vive apartado de Olimpo Amories, cerca de un cementerio, dile que es parte de mi y el te escuchareis.

-Si padre, lo que ordenes.

Ken con alegría cumplió el deseo de su padre, pasó por muchos obstáculos, serpientes, arenas movedizas, cocodrilos, pantanos asquerosos, osos, tigres, animales de naturaleza. Llevo como 4 días andando y llegó al cementerio, busco y busco pero no lo encontró. Hasta que un sonido escuchó.

-Hey ¿Quién anda allí?

-Soy yo, Ken, hijo de Zeus.

-¿¡QUE!?

Apareció un hombre alto, moreno y musculoso. Rubio y con unas piedras grandes en cada lado de sus manos ejercitándose.

-Eso no podría ser. ¿Hijo de Zeus? No te creo.

Después de escuchar aquello un rayo cayó a lado del musculoso, asustándolo para luego hablar con rapidez.

-Está bien, creo, pero ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Que me entrenes, necesito ser fuerte para volver con mi padre.

-No no no no no, yo no te entrenare hijo, busca a otro, hace mucho que deje de ser entrenador de dioses.

Después otro rayo cayó con más furia, Boris con autoridad aceptó, el entrenamiento no era nada fácil todo se complicaba pero pasó, el se volvió fuerte y atractivo, los lentes lo había dejado y su corte de cabello era más rebelde y mostraba unos ojos de infarto. Una musculatura para desangrarse y una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera. Después de tanto memes entrenando valió la pena era un nuevo chico, un nuevo comienzo.

-Hey Boris….. ¿Que pasó en verdad con la batalla de los titanes hacia mi padre?

Boris suspiro y se sentó un rato en una roca empezando a relatar.

/Flashblack/

_Una batalla estaba como centro de atención en el Olimpo, los titanes peleaban con los Dioses del Olimpo, luchaban con fuerza, dispuestos a destruir todo el Olimpo y a los dioses para que estuvieran a su merced, la lucha era feroz, varios elementos correspondientes de los titanes se esparcían en todo el lugar hiriendo a algunos pero fortaleciendo a otros, se escuchaba los sonidos de los choques entre las espadas y otros con escudos, lanzas y hasta flechas veloces, pero algo más resaltaba la pelea, dos dioses feroces peleaban sin piedad alguno, uno era un dios de la muerte lanzando fuego azul como balas y otro dios lanzando rayos como lanzas. _

_-¿Por qué me haces esto Hades? ¿Yo que te hice? _

_-¡TODO! Tu siempre tenias todo, poder, una linda familia , quería todo el poder para mi, además ya te e lastimado y quitado lo que más amabas. _

_-¿Cómo? ¿A que te refieres? _

_-A tu hijo por supuesto, yo mande a secuestrar y matar a tu "Kensito" y ahora ese bebito esta muertito Zeus, ya acabe con tu hijo y ahora falta su padre, después tu esposa será mi bella y suculenta prostituta.. Toda para mí.. _

_Después de eso Hades recibió muchas descargas eléctricas por parte de Zeus, cuando alguien enojaba o lastimara a la familia de Zeus, nadie vivía para contarlo. _

_-¡MALDITO! ¡MI HIJO! ¡TU MALDITO ASESINO! ¡CONFIE EN TI Y AHORA MORIRAS! _

_Varios rayos golpeaban a Hades con fuerza y los poderes de Hades se desvanecían a cada paso, se sentía débil contra Zeus, la rabia de Zeus.. Era peor que una explosión nuclear masiva. Zeus se acerco para darle el último golpe que derrotaría a Hades, pero un puñetazo lo alejo por completo, Zeus se levanto y observo a su otro enemigo, era una mujer alta, blanca y de cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura, poseía una armadura demoniaca, con dos armas adornando. _

_-Emperatrix… _

_-hola Zeus, nos volvemos a ver…ni se te ocurra a tocar a mi esposo por que estas declarando tu derrota. _

_Dijo la mujer después de tomar a Hades con cuidado abriendo un portal y ambos se perdieron en el, dejando a un Zeus molesto y anonado. _

/Fin de Flashblack/

-Oh..Ya entiendo… Entonces Emperatrix es la esposa de Hades…

Decía Ken pensando claramente.

-Sí, esos dos son peligrosos juntos

Después de charlar siguieron entrenando, así paso todo el día, haciéndose fuerte pero había algo que lo intrigaba….Algo a lo que faltaba en su vida, una compañía, una mujer a su lado, con rapidez paso el día y ya era de noche, un Ken estaba sentado en el prado recordando a una hermosa mujer.

/Flashblack/

_Una noche cualquiera Ken caminaba por el prado, jugando con una piedra mientras que la lanzaba a un lago con fuerza. Una mujer hermosa se le acerco susurrando. _

_-¿Qué haces en un lugar tan solitario fortachón? _

_-Eso mismo me pregunto contigo. _

_-Hahaha, ¿Yo? Aquí paseando un rato y tu? _

_-En las mismas. ¿Cómo te llamas? _

_-Aradia y tu? _

_Decía Aradia con una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a Ken. _

_-Ken..Me puedes decir Kentin ¿Sí? _

_-Claro…Ken.. Digo..Kentin.. _

_Ambos sonrieron y pasaron horas hablando y jugando en el agua, la pasaban bien y de un momento a otro por un simple accidente ambos tuvieron su primer beso. Al cual ambos les gustaba y aun hacían durando buenos ratos. _

/Fin de Flashblack/

Un Kentin sonreía a sus adentros mientras que se acariciaba sus labios recordando aquel beso.

-Aradia.. ¿Me estaré enamorando de ti?

Susurro para luego quedarse dormido y soñar como un pequeño niño, buscando la felicidad en aquellos sueños.

Una Aradia también estaba pensando y recordando aquel beso y sonreía, era un hombre apuesto y dulce, un hombre perfecto para ella, ella se recostó en su cama y dijo.

-Kentin… ¿Me estaré enamorando de ti?

Dijo para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo y dormir como una pequeña niña, soñando, buscando la felicidad en ellos.

Kentin regreso a su pueblo renovado, mostrando su físico a todos y orgulleciendo a sus padres , se volvió famoso ya que el derrotaba a todo mounstro que se le presentaba, las mujeres lo deseaban, los hombres lo envidiaban , tenía una buena fama pero todo eso le duro poco, un gigante estaba derrotándolo, enviado por Hades, Hades ya se había enterado que Ken seguía vivo y lo mataría una vez más, ya que si Ken seguía con vida sus planes se destrozaría . No solo Hades mandó a l mounstro, el gran cíclope sino que con él le envió una pócima que haría que Kentin perdiera toda su superfuerza de un Dios.

-M-Maldito Cíclope…

Decía Kentin con fervor, estaba cansado y sin fuerzas, el gigante lo estaba venciendo con mucha facilidad y no podía darle el gusto tan fácilmente pero una voz se escuchó en el cielo.

-No te rindáis hijo mío, enviare a un caballo fiel a quien cuidaras y el te protegerá, un amigo fiel será.

Un hermoso Pegaso apareció a lado e él, era de color blanco y portaba unas alas delicadas, las puntas de color azul y jugueteaba con sus patas en el suelo, luego el Pegaso se inclinó como modo de saludo y luego le entrego con frazco de cura nativa, la cura que volveria a tener su poder de dios,, Kentin con felicidad acaricio su cabeza y se montó en el, para después ambos elevarse en el cielo y derrotando al gigante con mucha astucia, con una cuerda ató los pies del gigante y lo jalo con la poca fuerza que tenia para tumbarlo y no tuviera el privilegio de levantarse y seguir caminando . Después escucharon unos fuertes sonidos peligrosos, Kentin miró al lugar donde provenían y su rostro no mostraba que era algo bueno..

-¿¡P-Pero que rayos!?

Exclamó kentin impresionado y un poco asustado de lo que sus ojos veían, eran cuatro titanes furiosos, un chico pelirrojo, su traje era de color negro con flamas rojas y con una capa el pelirrojo lanzaba fuego en todas las casas tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria en ellos, a lado estaba un chico peliblanco de puntas negras portaba un traje de color negro con decoraciones victorianas de color verde, utilizaba una larga rama como látigo y golpeaba cada monumento o vivienda que se le presentaba, se podía ver que manipulaba el poder de la naturaleza, más atrás se podía ver a dos par de hermanos causando caos en el camino, un peli negro de traje negro con marrón con decoraciones extrovertidas usaba rayos de oscuridad mientras que su hermano, un chico peli azulado que portaba un traje negro con naranja y morado usaba rayos de luz causando caos en todo el lugar.

-Ustedes son los ..

-Somos los titanes idiota, ¿no lo ves? ¿o es que estas ciego?

Decía el pelirrojo con un poco de impertinencia y fastidio en su voz, observaba a Kentin con detalle, ¿Ese era el hijo de Zeus? Es solo una decepción de chico mitad dios.

El peliblanco miro a Kentin y dijo con cortesía.

-Perdona a mi compañero, no nos hemos presentado como debe ser, Soy Lysandro dios próximo de la naturaleza, el es Castiel dios próximo del fuego ardiente y los dos chicos, son Armin el dios próximo de la oscuridad y su hermano Alexys dios próximo de la luz.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Kentin hijo de Zeus, dios próximo del trueno radiante.

Todos se miraron y sonrieron, dentro de unos 2 minutos la pelea empezó, era un cuatro contra uno, Kentin se movía con rapidez y esquivaba las balas de fuego que Castiel le lanzaba desde una corta distancia, con un movimiento rápido Kentin tomó el frasco de cura nativa y lo bebió todo, empezando a brillar y soltar el poder que ahora volvió en sí, Castiel se empezó a alejar un poco al ver como Kentin acumulaba poder y en sus manos formaban grandes rayos que sin pensarlo dos veces los lanzo, para la mala suerte de Castiel no las pudo esquivar y cayó en el suelo impactado del ataque. Lysandro preocupado elevó sus manos creando un escudo de ramas silvestres protegiendo los rayos que con rapidez le llegaban a Castiel.

-¡Armin haz algo!

Gritó Lysandro un poco frustrado ya que mantener el escudo por mucho tiempo no le beneficiaba para nada, Armin juntó sus manos formando una esfera de color negro que poco a poco crecía más.

-¡Esfera mortal!

Laza la esfera y Kentin queda atrapado en una esfera gigante donde no podía utilizar sus truenos. Alexys formo un arco y una flecha con su poder, y los tomo con sus manos dispuesto a disparar, con ver que Armin asentía con la cabeza confirmando su acción, Alexys apunto donde estaba Kentin y soltó la flecha empezando a dirigirse a él.

-M..Mierda…

Dijo Kentin pero con un poco de voluntad se movió a un lado esquivando la flecha, y la flecha rompió la esfera dejando libre al próximo dios del trueno, Kentin se aferro al suelo intentando regular su respiración, luego levanto la mirada y observo a cada miembro de los titanes, se levantó y el cielo empezaba a oscurecer.

-Pero … ¿Qué está pasando?

Preguntó Castiel un poco preocupado, ya que el clima cambio muy drásticamente, las nubes se juntaban y luego se esparcían en todo el Olimpo. Lysandro miraba asombrado el poder que Kentin acumulaba y los rayos rodeaban a kentin en cada parte de su cuerpo emanando más poder. Lysandro le dijo por ultimo a Castiel ya que sabía que de esta no se saldrían con la suya.

-Este es el poder de un verdadero Dios próximo del trueno radiante.

-P-Pero esto es demasiado….

-Castiel…No podemos con esto..Tu lo sabes…

-N-No! ¡no puedo dejarme vencer por el! ¡No ahora! ..

Castiel estaba molesto y acumuló poder, sus ojos brillaban y esperaba el ataque de Kentin, el mencionado sonrió y atacó sin pudor.

-¡LLUVIA DE RAYOS!

Gritò Kentin y alzó sus brazos apuntando al cielo, se escucho los trueno y cayeron donde estaban nuestros titanes, Castiel rápidamente formo un escudo de fuego protegiendo a los demás, Armin formaba esferas mortales pero los rayos lo destruían con facilidad, luego Lysandro intentó usar látigos de algas pero no funcionó y Alexys ayudaba disparando balas de luz hacia Kentin pero una barrera de rayos los detuvo. Castiel no podía seguir manteniendo el escudo, los rayos eran muy fuertes y no se podía hacer nada, pero todos se asustaron al escuchar un crujido, el escudo se desvanecía poco a poco..

-¡ CASTIEL!

Grito Lysandro asustado unos segundos antes de que los rayos los alcanzaran y los derrotara. Se escuchó gritos del dolor y cuando el impacto se calmó, se podía ver a Lysandro inconsciente cerca de unas rocas, Armin estaba boca abajo inconsciente junto a su hermano Alexys que estaba al lado de el inconsciente y tenía un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla derecha. Castiel estaba de pie, respirando entrecortadamente y su cuerpo brillaba de un color rojo carmesí que después se desvaneció con rapidez, caminaba con dificultad en donde estaba Kentin y lo tomó del cuello.

-Escúchame maldito bastardo, no creas que has ganado ¿Entiendes? Ve y destruye a Hades, que ese maldito viejo me tiene arto.

-Está bien pero y .. ustedes..?

-¿¡NO ME ESCUCHASTES!? ¡VE POR EL VIEJO Y NO PIERDAS TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS!

Kentin asintió y con su Pegaso se fueron al Inframundo donde gobernaba Hades, cuando Castiel vio como se fue Kentin se puso de rodillas y susurro algo antes de quedar inconsciente.

-Cuento contigo maldito mocoso…

En el inframundo Hades había visto todo con su esfera de vidrio, se levantó molesto y empezó a tirar todo lo que encontraba, lápidas, calaveras, huesos y destruyéndolas.

-Malditos mocosos impertinentes, no pudieron destruir al hijo de Zeus.. ¿Cómo pasò esto? ¿Desde cuándo Kensito tiene tanto poder? .

Una hermosa mujer se le acercaba a su esposo y lo tomo del mentón para luego rozar sus labios con los de el, dejando a un Hades perplejo, que sensualidad tenía su mujer.

-Emperatrix…

-Amor, recuerda que le mocoso es hijo de Zeus, está claro que tiene su poder, su fuerza y determinación en una batalla.

-Mamá.. Papá .. ¿Qué está pasando?

Decía Aradia acercándose a ellos, con cautela y con un rostro angelical en el. Hades se acerco a su hija y le dijo fríamente.

-Nada. Solo que el hijo de Zeus volvió a salirse con la suya.

-Wow, ese chico debe ser fuerte.. un buen rival.. ¿No crees?

Hades molesto se acerco y la abofetio.

-¿Qué dices? ¡El es solo una molestia Aradia!

-P-Perdón papa..

Emperatrix se interpuso y los separo a ambos.

-No tiene de que llevar esto a lo extremo, perdonala Hades, ella podrá ser diferente a nuestra otra hija pero no hay que tratarla así.

Se escuchò un fuerte sonido y era Kentin con su Pegaso, estaba molesto y eso lo demostraría.

-Maldito mocoso..

Dijeron Emperatrix y Hades a la vez, Aradia estaba perpleja, ¿Por qué su chico soñado estaba aquí? Y ¿Por qué sus papas estaban molestos ante su presencia? ..no puede ser.. El era..

-Soy Kentin hijo de Zeus y ahora tengo que detenerte Hades.

Kentin con valentía creó un poco de rayos con su mano y lo lanzo para que le llegara a Hades pero un escudo se interpuso entre ellos, emperatrix estaba con su escudo de fuerza. Ese fue el detonador para la batalla. Kentin esquivaba los ataques de Hades y se mantenía fuerte con Emperatrix, los tres daban buena batalla, ninguno se detenía.

Kentin estaba un poco desconcertado, Aradia, su amor era hija de ese bastardo, pero lo que lo clamo era que ella ni se inmutaba a atacarlo y eso demostraba que le importaba, pero se asusto al verla defendiéndolo ante sus padres.

-No lo hagan.. Yo.. yo.. Lo amo!

-¿Cómo Aradia? ¡Es el hijo de Zeus! Podias estar con otro bastardo pero con el no.

Decía molesto Hades y Emperatrix estaba perpleja, nunca vio a su hija así y eso le molestaba.

-Papa lo amo y lo defenderé…

-Entonces atente a las consecuencias.. Además estarán las 2 basuras juntas para morir..

-¿Qué? …

-Papá no tienes de que enojarte, yo me encargare de estos dos, mi hermana la bastarda y Kentin el prodigio.

Dijo una voz seductora, caminaba con elegancia, sus ropas eran un poco llamativas, usaba una falda de color negro y mallas del mismo color, tenía una mini camisa de color rosado y morado que era acompañado con una chaqueta de cuero , tenia una sonrisa seductiva.. Ella era..

-Debrah…

Dijeron Hades y Emperatrix impresionados de la presencia de su hija.

-Pense que no volverías por 2 meses hija.

-Pero ya estoy aquí papa, ahora yo me encargo de ellos, les mostrare mi nueva transformación.

Debrah golpeo fuertemente en el estómago a Aradia y la dejo tirada en el suelo, utilizo una esfera de oscuridad como la de Armin y se la lanzó a Kentin, el se movió y lo esquivó. Aradia se levanto y dijo un poco molesta.

-Kentin ve por mi padre y derrotalo, yo me encargo de mi hermana..

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Hazlo ya Kentin!

Kentin tomo a Pegaso y se fueron ya que Hades había escapado con su mujer al Monto Olimpo. Aradia y Debrah empezaron a pelear fuertemente, ninguna se detenía, Debrah miro a su hermana y sonrió.

-Te mostrare algo lindo hermanita… ¡Transformación Demoniaca!

Una nube negra rodeo a Debrah, después empezó a brillar y luego la nube se despejo y mostró a una Debrah endemoniada, tenía unas alas, varias cadenas en sus manos como látigos y portaba una espada en su cintura.

-No puede ser…..

Decía una Aradia asustada pero luego su semblante cambió por completo, volviéndose una mirada fría y calculadora.

-¿Qué pasa hermanita? Necesitas que te acurruquen bebita?

Decía Debrah mientras se reía a modo psicópata y luego dijo algo tenebroso .. "Muere pequeña".

-Eso no pasara… ¡Armadura Gladiador!

Aradia empieza a brillar y portaba una armadura muy gladiador, tenía un escudo y una espada de poder. Debrah sonrió y la pelea continuo, Aradia pudo herir a su hermana en el abdomen con su espada y Debrah hirió la pierna derecha de Aradia, la pelea se intensificaba más y más. Hasta pasaron un largo rato así pero ambas cayeron al suelo casi inconcientes.

-Mi-Mierda hermanita.. ¿Desde cuándo eres fuerte?

-Siempre lo he sido Debrah, es que nunca lo demostré al mundo pero… Esto se acabará ahora.

Aradia se levantó y transformo a una nueva armadura.

-Armadura de Agamenón….. ¡Espada celestial!

Una espada apareció en sus manos y con facilidad lo manipuló y le hizo una herida un poco profunda en el estomago de Debrah dejándola inconsciente y sangrando un poco.

-Adiós Perra.

Dijo Aradia para luego perder la conciencia ya que estaba cansada de la pelea.

En otro Lugar un Kentin y Zeus peleaban con Hades y Emperatrix, era una pelea intensa solo se podían ver truenos y explosiones de oscuridad negra, Kentin estaba débil igual que Emperatrix.

-¡Rayo Dimensional!

Un rayo cayó en Emperatrix y la desapareció de la faz de la tierra y Hades gritó.

-MATASTES A MI MUJER!

-No la maté Hades, solo la transporte a otro mundo.

-Maldito niño moriras..

Decía Hades apuntándolo con una esfera de oscuridad y Zeus se interpuso creando un escudo con los truenos. Kentin con cautela quedo detrás de Hades y lo tomo del cuello, lo estranguló y le golpeo varias veces en la cara.

-NO PODRAS CONMIGO POCOSO! ¡IMPACTO MORTAL!

Hades respiro profundo y le lanzo un rayo de poder donde había mucha oscuridad y poder de los peores demonios del inframundo. Zeus y Kentin se tomaron de las manos y lo alzaron donde el rayo oscuro se acercaba a ellos. Ambos dijeron juntos el ataque.

-¡Rayo impacto!

El rayo blanco se igualaba con el rayo oscuro, tenían la misma fuerza pero la oscura no tenia tanta resistencia por el cual en cuestión de segundos se desvaneció el oscuro y el blanco impactó en Hades dejándolo inconsciente.

-Ya todo termino hijo mio, ve por tu novia que esta agotada.

-Pero como tú sabes…

-Soy Zeus y lo sé todo hijo…

- 1 Año después -

Un joven Kentin, buscaba en todo el palacio a su mujer, después de que Kentin y Zeus derrotaran a Hades, el imperio confirmo que Hades estaría en la prisión del olvido, donde nadie lo verá, nadie lo escuchara y nadie estará con el. Emperatrix fue enviada a una celda de alta seguridad ya que esa mujer era muy astuta con los escapes y no quisieran tenerla como fugitiva en un futuro, Kentin se le declaro a Aradia y ellos eran novios, ambos querían casarse, ya que se sentían preparados para pasar a otra etapa.

-Aradia…. ¿A dónde estás?

Dijo Kentin al entrar a la habitación de ella, llevaba horas sin saber de ella y estaba preocupado, pero se escucho como la puerta se cerraba detrás de el y vio que era su amada Aradia y portaba una sexy lencería de color negro con rojo.

-A-Aradia.. T-Tu..

Aradia empujo a Kentin a su cama con delicadeza, se puso encima de el y le acaricio la mejilla susurrándole en su oído.

-hoy me harás el amor… Ya me contuve demasiado y no puedo más.

Kentin sonreía y la tomo del cuello para luego dejarla debajo de el,

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.

Kentin empezó a besar todo el cuerpo de Aradia con pasión y le quito todo lo que le molestaba, dejando a una Aradia desnuda y hermosa como una verdadera rosa. Ella no se quedo atrás, le quito todo el vestuario a Kentin y luego tomo su miembro, moviendo su mano de arriba y abajo estimulando aquel gran aparato reproductor, Kentin gemía del placer y el seguía con las caricias, lamio los pechos grandes de Aradia, los mordisqueó, los beso y los estimulo hasta que estuvieran bien erectos.

-Ahh… K-Kentin..

Después de torturarla un poco Kentin decidió meter un dedo en la entrada de ella, por el cual ella arqueo su espalda y gimió del dolor pero luego eso se transformo en placer, después fueron dos dedos y luego tres, estaba lista y él lo sabía.

-Aradia.. Ya llego el momento.. Me avisas cuando te duela..

-H-Hai…. K-Kentin..

-Dime..

-Te Amo.

-yo tambien tea mo Aradia. Diosa próxima del inframundo.

El entró en ella, Aradia gritó y se aferro a el, él empezó a embestirla, ambos gemían y se dejaban llevar por el placer, estaban segados completamente por el amor y la lujuria.

-Kentin..Kentin..Kentin..

Aradia sintió una explosión y como se esparcía dentro de ella, era cálido y espesa, cerró sus ojos y quedo dormida. Kentin con una sonrisa se salió dentro de ella y luego la arropo con una manta para luego besarle la frente.

-Te Amo Aradia..

Kentin se relajo y también se quedo dormido, la luna era testigo de aquel acto de amor.

- 2 meses después -

Zeus estaba elegante casando a su hijo Kentin con Aradia.

-Kentin Aceptas a Aradia como tu esposa?

-Acepto

Dijo Kentin mientras que miraba con felicidad a Aradia.

-Aradia, aceptas a Kentin como tu esposo?

-Acepto.

Dijo Aradia mientras que escucho "El novio puede besar a la novia", Kentin la beso apasionadamente y en el momento en que saludaba a los invitados Aradia hablo con kentin. Para darle una gran noticia con los demás invitados.

-Amor..

-¿Sí Aradia ?

-Creo que estoy embarazada.

-¿¡QUE!?

Kentin se desmayo, por lo visto el novio no estaba en condiciones para cortar el pastel con su ya esposa, todos empezaron a reir, ya que el no fue el único en desmayarse sino Zeus se unió al sueño de morfeo.

Fin.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy larga? xD Se los debía, ya por mucho tiempo dejándolos con las ganas de leer y discúlpenme una vez más tenia unos problemitas. Empezare a trabajar con Armin :33 **

**¡Comenten! :333 Los quiero Mucho ¡ bye bye hasta la próxima! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Un Cuento de Hadas Diferente**

**Ahora es el turno de Armin para triunfar, musas del mas allá vengan a inspirarme!. Saludos del sol (?).**

**Capitulo 6**

**Armin**

**Robin Hood**

En un pueblo no tan grande llamado Sweet Amories los habitantes no eran felices ya que el Rey Castiel formaba su imperio y dejaba a su pueblo devastado, sin libertad de expresión y sin felicidad alguna. El dinero y poder era todo para el gobierno y por supuesto para el rey.

Era un día hermoso y el sol brillaba a todo su esplendor, los ciudadanos de Sweet Amories trabajaban duramente, todos estaba tranquilos excepto un niño que estaba siendo maltratado por los soldados del Rey, le querían robar la bolsita de dinero del jovencito.

-Déjame por favor! Yo no les hecho nada!

Decía el niño asustado, sosteniendo con fuerza su bolsita de dinero-.

-Nosotros queremos tu dinero, Juan

Le contesto uno de los guardias mientras que uno de ellos empujo al niño en el suelo y el otro sostenía el dinero-.

-N-No!

Decía el jovencito entre sollozos, el dinero que tenia para vivir se lo habían rebajado ahora él y su hermanito no tendrían nada para comer-.

Los sollozos del pequeño eran más sonoros, se podía escuchar como su corazón se le estrujaba poco a poco y el dolor recorría por su pequeño cuerpo, sin esperanzas bajo la mirada esperando su condena, su ultimo adiós, los soldados se reían sin refutar, la victoria era para ellos pero es se fue al caño al escuchar una voz masculina, una voz que nunca olvidaría.

-¡Rufianes, devuélvanle el dinero al niño!

Una flecha que fue lanzada desde una distancia segura atrapó la bolsa de dinero y lo acorraló en la pared, los soldados exaltados y sin preámbulos sacaron sus espadas dispuestos a una batalla, eso duro muy poco ya que cuatro flechas fueron dirigidas hacia a ellos implantando, clavándolos contra la pared, dejándolos a ellos sin escape alguno.

El héroe tomo la bolsita de dinero y se acerco al niño para luego mencionar.

-¿Estás bien?

El pequeño como impulso lo abrazó con fuerza, se aferro a él, su salvador, el ser que lo defendió y la luz de aquella oscuridad con la que afrontaba día tras día, dejó que sus lágrimas recorrieran por sus mejillas, soltando el dolor que había contenido. El héroe lo tomó del mentón y levanto su mirada, luego se quitó la capucha que ocultaba su rostro, mostrando una sonrisa sincera, unos ojos azules potentes y una cabellera tan oscura como la noche misma.

-Gracias Señor…. Gracias…

Decía el niño al borde de las lágrimas mientras que sonreía, el héroe lo miraba potente, sumiso y fuerte, aquellos ojos azules penetraban a los oscuros del pequeño, el oji-azul no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima, el dolor de aquel pequeño ángel le partía el alma en dos a él ya que vivió algo similar. El salvador con miedo en su voz que luego se volvió segura habló.

-No me digas así, me siento viejo. Dime Robin Hood

El pequeño le dijo su nombre y Robin sonrió, luego se acerco al oído y le susurro a su pequeño amigo.

-En público me puedes decir Robin Hood y en personal…soy Armin..Mejor ve a tu casa te necesitan fue un gusto de conocerte Juan.

Juan sonrió y se emocionó, se levantó y se fue corriendo a su casa, se encontraría con su hermana pero antes de volver a dirigir su mirada a adelante, poso su mirada en su salvador y se dijo a sus adentros.

_-Mamá..Papá…Gracias por enviar a mi ángel guardián_

Cuando Juan se alejó unas voces discutían entre sí, Robin Hood, con enojo golpeaba con su puño el abdomen de uno de los soldados, provocando que este escupiera sangre.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerles eso a un niño?

Dijo con recelo, con rabia y dolor, los soldados empezaron a reír y uno de ellos hablo sin piedad alguna.

-Defendiste al enano por lo que te hicieron cuando estabas pequeño ¿o me equivoco?

Otro soldado se interpuso en la conversación cargando aquella ira que pronto solitaria el salvador en cualquier momento.

-Es cierto…. ¿Tú eras aquel pequeño que golpeaban mis amigos por diversión y el que robaba para poder comer?

Robin Hood se exaltó, sus ojos estaban rojos de la rabia y no pudo evitar noquear a los oponentes y se fue sin decir alguna palabra, la ira estaba sobrepasando su límite de paciencia y lo que quería era volver a casa sin chistar.

Se adentró al bosque y más al fondo se podía ver una pequeña cabaña, estaba un joven peli-azulado de ojos violetas bailando mientras que extendía la ropa en el tendedero luego dirigio la mirada al recien llegado, quería saludarlo con un gran abrazo pero lo descarto al ver aquella mirada apagada,lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas y el cuerpo estremeciéndome, el oji-violeta no pudo evitar acercarse y hablar como en susurro.

-A..Armin...

El pelinegro se acerco a un arbol de manzanos, con una mirada euforica, apreto los nudillos y golpeo con fuerza en el tronco del arbol, por el cual se tambaleo y en cuestion de segundos las manzanas le llovio encima. El permanecia quieto, con la mirada baja y luego con tristeza hablo por fin.

-Por que Alexys?...Por que tenemos que vivir asi? pobres y sin una casta familia.. Por que?

Alexys miro a su hermano con tranquilidad, ellos tuvieron una vida diferente, sus padres murieron y ellos quedaron solos en el mundo, la iglesia de Sweet Amories se encargaron de ellos pero despues no podian mantenerlos mas y tenian que irse a sobrevivir como volviendo a la cruda realidad se acerco a su hermano y coloco su mano en el hombro de este.

-Hermano, lo que paso paso, sabes el dinero no lo es todo, la felicidad no es solo el dinero tambien el amor.

Armin se calmo y le sonrio a su hermano, el sabia como calmarlo y agradecia de tenerlo con el, despues de hablar ambos entraron a la cabaña para almorzar, la pasaban bien, reian y recordaban los momentos que la pasaban juntos, Alexys recordo algo y no dudo en decirle a su hermano.

-Armin, sabias que van a preparar un festival? Escuche que realizaran una competencia de arco y flecha... Tu podrias entrar al concurso y asi ganamos un poco mas de dinero.. No crees?.

Armin quedo muy sumiso por el comentario de Alexys, el no estaba seguro ya que se estaria exponiendo demasiado y los soldados sabian que era Robin Hood, solo saben por el traje pero igualmente estaria El Rey Castiel, el mas peligroso de todos, solo una mala jugada y pierdes la cabeza.

-No lo sé Alexys, creo que sería peligroso…

Alexys con un mohín en sus labios recalco perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-¡Vamos! Sería divertido, además estaré allí para apoyarte y no solo eso, podrías patearle el trasero al que se meta contigo..

Armin dudaba pero de una u otra forma Alexys lo terminó convenciéndolo, el festival seria durante 2 semanas y tenía que prepararse, ya que cualquiera puede vencerlo si no entrena como debería. Armin resignado acepto la petición de su hermano.

-Está bien Alexys, competiré…..Pero si me arrestan o me decapitan será tu culpa.

El peli-azul empezó a reír, sabía que su hermano no bromeaba con eso pero igual le daba gracia el comentario. Armin le dijo a su hermano que quería caminar un poco, necesitaba aire fresco y pasear un poco para despejarse, el mencionado asintió con la cabeza mientras que el peli-negro se retiraba despacio

Empezo a caminar en los alrededores de Sweet Amories, no tenia nada mejor que hacer, no podia ser Robin Hood ahora por que la seguridad fue uncrementada en las calles, pero una voz conocida lo despejo de su mente en cuestion de segundos.

-Armin!

Gritaba Juan desde la otra parte de la calle, tenia una notoria sonrisa y estaba tomado de la mano con su hermanita, era una nena muy bonita, blanca de ojos perlados, con una sonrisa inocente y un aura de humildad.

-Hola Juan.. Como has estado?

Hablo Armin con un sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que veia como ambos pequeños se acercaban. Juan respirando entrecortadamente por falta de aire en sus pulmones hablo.

-Estoy bien y muchas gracias por lo del otro día.

El pelinegro sonrió y le acarició los cabellos al pequeño, obteniendo un risita angelical de este.

-No hay de que Juan.

La hermanita de Juan se quedo sumisa, el fue quien salvo a su hermano?..Entonces el seria..

-Usted fue quien salvo a mi hermano?.

Susurro la pequeña con una mirada esperanzada y una sonrisa de se sonrojo leve, nunca habia visto una niña como ella, demostraba pureza.

-Si soy yo, pero no lo menciones tan fuerte, nos pueden escuchar. Tu eres...

La pequeña se le adelanto terminando lo que el pelinegro empezo.

-Yo soy la hermana de Juan, mi nombre es Perla.

Despues de hablar un buen rato, se despidieron y siguio su camino con la mirada opaca pero se le iluminaron al ver un rostro conocido, con rapidez corria para alcanzar su objetivo y se acerco al carruaje por el que bajaba con elegancia una hermosa princesa, de ojos oscuros y cabellos largos, portando una sonrisa elegante con un aura de nobleza.

-Aradia!

Grito Armin desde lo lejos y la mencionada abre sus ojos sorprendida, solo una persona la habia llamado asi en publico. Ella voltea su rostro y ve que enfrente de ella un joven alto, cabellos oscuros y ojos azulados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-A-Armin?

El nombrado sonrio y la abrazo con fuerza, sin lastimarla, ella corresponde mientras que una traicionera lagrima recorria su junto su frente con la de ella y menciono con dulzura.

-Sabia que algun dia volverias. Desde aquel dia..

La princesa sonrie y le mira a los ojos manteniendo su cordura para no abalanzarsele y abrazarlo para nunca dejarle ir.

-Aun lo recuerdas?...

Armin sonrie una vez mas y le dice de forma coqueta.

-Si, era mi mejor epoca de infancia como olvidarlo...

/_Flashblack/_

_Dos pequeños niños jugaban a las atrapadas en el jardin del castillo real, las risas resonaban en todo el lugar, una pequeña Aradia corria evitando que la atraparan, un grito se escucho cuando alguien la tomo de la cintura y la lanzo al suelo con gentileza. _

_-Jajajaja Armin... Basta..Basta! .. Jajajajaja_.

_El mencionado empezaba a hacerle cosquillas con su boca al estomago de Aradia, ella reia mientras que otra niña aparecia enfrente de ellos empezando a toser falsamente, haciendo que ambos pequeños se detuvieran para dirigir la mirada a una niña peliblanco de largo cabellos , de ojos calidos y sonrisa coqueta._

_-Cof cof tortolos, levantense...Es que acaso no me van a invitar a jugar con ustedes?. _

_Aradia sonrie y se levanta limpiando su vestido que tenia un poco de pasto, se acerco a la peliblanco y la tomo por los hombros._

_-Claro que estas invitada Rosalya, recuerda que eres mi mejor amiga, eres mi hermana...Recuerda, hermana unidas.._

_-Hermanas separadas. _

_Dijo Rosalya con una sonrisa para luego ambas terminar su frase._

_-Hermanas por siempre_

_Ambas sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano para volver a donde estaba Armin y seguian jugando, despues de un rato un pequeño pelirojo se acerco al trio de amigos con una sonrisa arrogante._

_-Hey, hermana..Por que juegas con estos pateticos? Recuerda que papa y mama nos les gusta verte jugar con los pobres y mas con una plebeya como Rosalya._

_Armin apreto sus dientes con enojo y tomo de la mano a Aradia mientras que Rosalya se acercaba con la mirada baja para luego encararse y enfrentarse al lobo._

_-Podre ser hija de una plebeya y llegar a ser una plebeya cuando sea grande pero eso no significa que no deba tener amigos, ellos son mis amigos y nadie va a cambiar eso._

_El pequeño pelirojo se enojo y la empujo hasta acerla caer en un charco de lodo, haciendo que ella se ensuciara y Aradia arta se acerco y la defendio._

_-Hey Castiel, tu no tienes por que hacer eso, si tanto te molesto vete y vete a un lugar lejos._

_Dijo Aradia molesta y empujo a Castiel en un charco de lodo, el pelirojo estaba aturdido, con dificultad se levanto y antes de irse menciono._

_-Ustedes me la pagaran.. Ya lo veran._

_Y se cumplio, Castiel hablo con sus padres haciendo que mandaran a Aradia a otra parte lejos de la plebeya Rosalya y el amigo pobre Armin, cuando ellos se enteraron se pusieron tristes y se abrazaron por ultima vez pero antes Armin hablo con ella._

_-Se que algun dia volveras, se fuerte y no llores, los chicos no nos gustan ver a las chicas llorar._

_Aradia abrazo a Armin susurrandole._

_-Algun dia volvere... por ti y por Rosalya..Ya veras... Lo prometo._

_/Fin de Flashback/_

Armin la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa mientras que Aradia soltaba del agarre del peli-negro para luego susurrarle en el oido antes de irse.

-Te esperare esta noche a las 9pm, no llegues tarde.

Aradia se empieza a retira al ver como uno de los soldados le avisaba con la mano que tenian que irse, Armin asintio con la cabeza y la veia como se iba, el estaba emocionado de verla esta noche por el cual nada e nadie impediria verla, ahora que ella regreso, no podia perderla otra vez.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ En el castillo real ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Una Aradia bajaba del carruaje en la entrada del castillo, portaba un vestido verde con decoraciones de color oro, su cabello estaba suelto y su mirasa era fria, en el castillo y un pelirojo estaba en medio del camino de Aradia con una mirada seca y friolenta, pero con una sonrisa arrogante, sin mas preambulos comenzo a reir y aplaudia.

-Pero mira quien regreso...Aradia la mocosa...

Aradia sonrio ya que era muy tipica la reaccion de su hermano, ella corrio y lo abrazo con fuerza, coloco su cabeza en su pecho y dijo.

-Volvi Casti...Yo tambien te heche de menos.

Castiel la miro con recelo y luego un poco de rubor aparecio en sus mejilla, reprocho.

-Que te dije de decirme asi? Y...sabes que te detesto hermanita...

Aradia solto una risita inocente y le miro a los ojos, acariciando la mejilla de su hermano pelirrojo.

-Yo tambien te quiero Castiel.

Castiel se separo de ella y le acaricio el cabello de Aradia hasta despeinarlos, le dio la espalda metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y el otro levantandolo como modo de despedida.

-Mejor ire a mi habitacion a desaburrirme, tu presencia me molesta un poco y disfruta tu "estadia" hermanita.

Aradia solto una carcajada, Castiel no habia cambiado en nada y eso le alegraba, la convivencia con su hermano otra vez, seria muy..pero muy interesante.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ En la habitacion de Aradia~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Una chica hermosa esperaba a su principe azul en la ventana de su recamara, ella estaba empezando a sentir maripozas en el estomago al solo pensar en el, cuando lo vio, quedo estatica, el era un chico diferente que el que habia conocida hace tiempo atras, sus ojos azules ahora eran mas vivos que nunca, su sonrisa mas reluciente y su espiritu fuerte, todo un hombre deseable, sintio un rubor en sus mejillas y se retiro de la ventana para mirarse en el espejo, ella tambien habia cambiado, tenia una figura de infarto, unos pechos grandes y firmes, una piel blanquesina tan fragil como una joya.

-Me siento rara...

-Por que dices eso?

Decia una voz masculina, ella avergonzada miro a donde provenia aquella voz, era un Armin vestido de Robin Hood y con una sombrero de color verde con una pluma roja como decorativo ocultaba el rostro del aludido.

-A-Armin?... Eres tu?

El sonrio y asintio con la cabeza, estaba de cunclillas en la ventana, se sostenia por los lados de la ventana, Aradia se acerco y le tomo del rostro.

-No me digas que eres...

El entro a la recamara y la tomo de las manos para terminar lo que ella queria decir.

-Si, soy Robin Hood, el defensor de los pobres.

-El que evita una devastacion.

-Y que no termina hasta que salga el sol.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Recuerdo cuando jugabamos, tu eras el heroe y yo la damicela en peligro.

Armin sonreia y miraba el cielo estrellado.

-Desde que recuerdo mi mayor meta era ser Robin Hood, ayudar a todos los pobres y que los demas no pasaran por lo que yo pase...

-Yo entiendo Armin...Y ahora lo puedes hacer, deseguro que entraras en el festival ya que la recompenza es de 200.000.

-Lo se...Me convencio Alexys...Pero..Aradia...

Armin la toma de la cintura y acaricia su rostro, empezando a acercarse, Aradia se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada avergonzada pero Armin le huzo mirarle a los ojos para luego terninar la oracion.

-Ahora quiero estar contigo, estas tan hermosa...Y-Yo..Sabes...Cuando tu te fuistes entre en una gran deprecion, tu eras todo para mi, Rosalya me consolava. Cuando empece la adolecencia te pensaba de otra forma y despues supe que me gustabas..

-Pero como..? Me fui hace mucho tiempo y no me habias visto desde ese tiempo...De seguro tuvistes novias..Otras a quien pensar...

Armin la recosto en la gran cama que estaba detras de ella y se coloco encima de ella.

-Tuve amigas pero novias no , te estaba esperando...

-Armin...

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, empezando a acariciarse, sus cuerpos se necesitaban se amaban y necesitaban estar juntos ahora. Armin le quito todas las prendas a su nada, dejándola a su merced mientras que Aradia le quitaba las prendas a su mado con rapidez.

-Eres mía.

Dijo Armin empezando a lamer los pechos de Aradia mientras que introducía dos dedos en su entrada, ella gemía y arqueaba su espalda, los fluidos llenaban los dedos de Armin y el sonriente le susurra.

´-Estas lista?...Por que cuando empiece no me detendré.

Ella sonrojada asintió con la cabeza y el empezó a penetrarla, ella se sujeto a los lados de la cama mientras que con sus piernas rodeaba la cintura de este. Armin empezó suave pero luego sus movimientos incrementaron más sacando mas gemidos por parte de ella y gruñidos por parte de el.

-Ah…. Armin…

-A-Aradia.. M-Me…

Armin llego al clímax al igual que Aradia. Seguían abrazados y mirándose a los ojos, pudieron recuperar sus respiraciones. Ambos labios se fundaron en un beso ardiente, lleno de pasion y acariciaba y enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos negros de Armin mientras que el tomaba el rostro de Aradia con una mano y la otra se sujetaba a la cama.

Cuando se separaron ambos mantenian la mirada fija en los ojos de su pareja, sonrieron y se levantaron para luego despedirse con un calido "Adios", Armin se coloco nuevamente su sombrero de Robin Hood que ocultaba su rostro.

-Me tengo que ir madame, espero que nos volvamos a ver...Robin Hood va a ayudar a la gente esta noche maravillosa, pero no te preocupeis, volvere.

Aradia sonrojada solto una risita y vio como su amado Robin Hood se fue sin dejar rastros pero una rosa estaba en la orilla de la ventana, un simple recuerdo, el regalo de su principe.

Desde ese beso supieron que algo especial surgia dentro de ellos y que su union seria lo mejor para los dos, ambos cuerpo habian esperado mucho su encuentro y sus corazones indicaban permanecer juntos y que se forgaran en uno solo. Fundidos y forgados por el amor propio de ambos.

El primer dia la pasaron toda la tarde juntos, jugando y viendo muchas cosas nuevas que Aradia no habia en todo el camino y tambien estaba con ellos Juan y Perla, por el cual Aradia les tuvo mucho amor al poco tiempo de conocerlos, se trtaban como familia, una hermosa familia y en la noche llegaba Robin Hood a visitar a su princesa y se deboraban a besos como el se fue dejo otra vez una rosa roja como simbolo de su amor y deboto a ella, Aradia dormia con una placida sonrisa, su amado nuevamente la hacia suspirar de amor.

Asi mismo paso la 2 semanas , llenos de risa y mucha ternura, pero lo que no sabian era que alguien peligroso los estaba espiando y que planeaba su proximo ataque a ellos.

Un pelirojo estaba en un lugar oscuro y solo se podia ver la luz de una esfera magica mostrando la imagen de Armin y Aradia tomados de la mano en presencia de Juan y Perla.

-Y que piensas hacer? Gatito~

Decia una chica de ropa llamativa y sonrisa arrogante que estaba acariciando el rostro de Castiel y lamiendo su lobulo.

-Ya...Dejame...Debrah...

Respondio Castiel ya cansado de los tipos de seduccion de la chica, empezo a caminar lentamente mostrando aquella figura de infarto que enloquece a una mujer bien determinada.

-Tengo que separarlos, no puedo verlos juntos, un pobreton y una princesa no pueden estar juntos. Pronto nos veremos de nuevo Armin.

-Gatito esta enojado y mucho~

Dijo Debrah mientras que Castiel se retiraba sin decir alguna palabra, estaba molesto ya que Armin era su peor enemigo.

En otro lugar Armin y Aradia comían un poco de chocolate cerca de la fuente de la suerte mientras que veían como Juan y su hermana jugaban, pero una voz interrumpió la conversación que tenía el Pelinegro y la princesa.

-A-Armin..

-Sí Juan?.

Armin tomaba de los brazos al pequeño y lo sentó en sus piernas mirándolo con una sonrisa. Entonces el mencionado siguió con lo que quería decir.

-Sabes…Perla y yo quisiéramos que ustedes fueran nuestros padres..Estamos solos y ustedes siempre nos dan cariño y apoyo, como nuestros padres hicieron por nosotros.

Aradia sonreía conmovida, eran unas palabras tan puras de un niño y Armin y ella lo habían pensado mucho ya tenían una decisión, una que cambiara sus vidas completamente. Aradia se acerco al pequeño y luego tomo en brazos a la pequeña Perla.

-Eso se cumplirá Juan, Armin y yo seremos sus padres ahora en adelante, ustedes están huérfanos y necesitan amor. Yo quiero tener mi hijos y tenerlos a ustedes serian perfecto, tu qué dices Armin?.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo Aradia…..Cuando gane la competencia mañana y gane el dinero, nos vamos muy lejos a vivir los cuatros juntos.. ¿Qué dicen niños?.

Juan y Perla lloraban de la emoción y sin mas palabras asintieron con la cabezo y se abrazaron como una familia nuevamente.

-Vámonos a casa niños, ahora en adelante se quedaran en mi casa.

Dijo Armin decidido, sabía que su hermano le comprendería y ahora lo que se concentraba era en la competencia de mañana, su mayor meta y su futuro está en juego.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Al día Siguiente~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~

La feria estaba comenzando, todos estaban emocionados, la gente compraba aperitivos y muchos apostaban de quien ganaría, todos los concursantes estaban en el medio de un gran prado donde estaban los obstáculos y el animador estaña enfrente de ellos preparándose para decirles las indicaciones.

-Buenos días a todos, señoras y señores, esta feria comienza.

Todo el público empezó a aplaudir y gritar de la emoción, en un lugar alto estaban dos tronos, el de la izquierda estaba Castiel con su corona y sonriendo arrogante, el no paraba de mirar al chico Robin Hood o más bien decir Armin el pobretón, a la derecha estaba Aradia mirando a todos y a su hermano, estaba asustada ella presentía que Castiel sabía todo, pero se quedo callada para no causar conmoción.

-Les explicare, este primera ronda será de esta forma, tienen que esquivar las flechas de fuego que se les lanzaran y tienen que disparar a la vez a los francotiradores para terminar las flechas ardientes, luego tiene que escalar este mural y llegar a la cima atrapando la bandera verde de arriba.

Decía el animador mostrándoles los obstáculos, todos tragaban saliva menos Armin, estaba preparado para todo. Aradia estaba asustada igual que los pequeños que estaban con Alexys. Un hombre encapuchado sonreía y miraba todo con atención mientras que le señalaba a sus guardianes encapuchados que no atacaran aun.

Al rato todos los concursantes empezaron a pasar los obstáculos, varios cayeron y otros las flechas se les atravesaron en el pecho o otra parte del cuerpo mal heridos y muriéndose enfrente de todos, Castiel empezaba a reír de agonía y con masoquismo. Solo quedaban 5 concursantes y uno fue noqueado por uno de los francotiradores y otro perdió la conciencia por que tenía una flecha clavada en su pierna. Robin Hood lanzo unas flechas y derroto a varios de los francotiradores y empezó a escalar en el muro mientras que dos mas le seguían el paso, intentaban alcanzarlo pero cuando se dieron cuenta Robin ya tenia la bandera.

-Señoras y señores gano Robin Hood.

Todos gritaban y aplaudían , pero el animador los detuvo con un "Silencio", se acerco a los tres finalista y empezó a dar indicaciones.

-Ustedes tres son los últimos finalistas, los últimos sobrevivientes, ahora la ultima ronda es pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los tres asintieron y se pusieron en posición, cuando sonó una trompeta empezaron a pelear con fuerza, Armin se mantenía fuerte ya había derrotado a uno de los oponentes y ahora le lanzaba patadas a su oponente, un chico alto y fornido, tenía unos ojos bonitos esmeraldas y cabello marrón, tenia ropa militar y parecía ser un chico fuerte sin dudas.

-M-Mierda.. Eres fuerte…

Decía el chico militar con una sonrisa en sus labios y la sangre le brotaba en la comisura de sus labios, cayó de rodillas y luego se hecho detrás rindiéndose, dejando a Robin como ganador absoluto.

-El Ganador es Robin Hood!

Todos gritaban y celebraban, Alexys estaba contento y lloraba gaymente con los niños que saltaban de alegría, Aradia sonreía y le lanzaba besos a su querido novio.

Pero todo la alegría se fue al ver a Castiel detrás de Robin Hood apuntándole con una espada de doble filo, estaba dispuesto a matarlo.

-El es un estafador, el no es que dice hablar, el no es Robin Hood.. El es..

Dijo Castiel al cortar con su espada el sombrero y el antifaz que usaba para mostrar un Armin sorprendido y mostrando sus cabellos oscuros.

-¿¡Armin el pobretón!?

Decían todos mientras que criticaban, todos lo conocían por ser el niño problemático de hace varios años con los guardias. Todos seguían impresionados pero luego Castiel intento enterrarle la espada en el estomago de Armin pero le fue imposible ya que Armin fue más veloz y lo esquivo.

-¡Castiel detente, esto está saliendo de control!

Decía Aradia asustada y con varias lagrimas a los ojos, estaba asustada pero no podía hacer nada, intento intervenir pero Armin no la dejo. La lucha siguió y Castiel dejo derrotado a Armin, mal herido, sangrando y con varias heridas profundas y quizás huesos rotos, Armin casi pierde el conocimiento y Castiel quería darle la ultima estocada.

-Muere Pobretón

Alzo su espada y empezó a bajar para clavársela en el corazón, Armin cerro sus ojos, ya era el fin, su ultimo adiós en este mundo, espero el filo de la espada en su cuerpo pero nunca llego, abrió los ojos y se quedo estupefacto. Su Juan, su hijo, se había interpuesto y ahora el tenia la espada clavada en su pequeño pecho.

-NOOOOO!

Gritó Aradia mientras que cayó de rodillas, lloraba desconsolada, mientras que su amiga Rosalya la abrazaba con fuerza acompañándola en su dolor. Armin aun estupefacto lloraba en silencio, las gotas de sangre que le salía en la boca del pequeño caían en las mejillas de Armin con febril desesperación.

Los ojos de Juan se apagaron instantáneamente y miraba por última vez a Armin, su papa, su papa adoptivo.

-Te quiero papá….

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer al sueño eterno, Armin cerraba sus ojos con fuerza mientras que sostenía con fuerza a su pequeño, el lo salvo y estaría con sus verdaderos padres en el cielo.

-Tú…Maldito bastardo…

Decía Armin enojado, su voz sonaba fría y apagada, no era el mismo mientras que tomaba el cuello de Castiel.

-Y-Yo no sabía que el mocoso era…. Yo.. Armin cálmate…Ese niño entrometido se lo gano por meterse en donde no debe..

-CALLATE!

Armin le golpeo en el rostro, lloraba y no paraba de llorar, Perla corrió a el para abrazarlo y Armin le correspondió.

-M-Mi hermano…m-Mi hermano…

Decía Perla entre sollozos, estaba mal, su única familia murió…Su único apoyo moral se fue.. Un encapuchado entro en la escena y miro a Castiel.

-Este es fue tu peor a crimen Castiel….

El misterioso se quito la capucha y era un rubio con un rostro serio y potente, tenia unas ropas elegantes.

-N-Nathaniel… E-El Rey Nathaniel…

Decía Castiel con miedo, ya que el pensó que lo había matado, le intento matar para quedarse con todo el reino.

-No solo seras acusado de intento de asesinato y un asesinato a un menor, estarás condenado por los robos cometidos ante mi familia y robo de identidad terrenal. Tú no puedes ser Rey, esto es infame, la herencia del reino le correspondía a Aradia no a ti. ¡Guardias, enciérrenlo en el calabozo!

Todos mas asombrados estaban más que asombrados, todos miraron como los guardias se llevaron a Castiel y varios ladrones que se hacian pasar por guardias. Pero después todos dirigieron la mirada a un Armin llorando en silencio en el cuerpo se du hijo…Su hijo..

~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ 1 año después ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Un mini Armin jugaba con su hermana Perla, reain mientras que Armin estaba de rodillas enfrente de la lápida de su hijo Juan, las lágrimas paseaban por sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban apagados.

-hijo..Perdóname….No pude evitarlo…

-Mi amor..no era tu culpa…

Decía Aradia arrodillada a lado de le mientras que le besaba la frente, Armin empezó a llorar un poco más mientras que sostenía un pequeña foto donde estaba el con Juan en la feria antes de morir. Pero un recuerdo le llego a su mente.

/FlashBlack/

_Un pequeño Juan estaba con Armin en la casa, Armin miraba la foto de sus padre y de el cuando estaba pequeño, extrañaba sus presencias. Pero un Juan se acerco a el y le abrazo. _

_-Papi..no estés triste, ellos están en el cielo y te están cuidando_

_Armin sonrió y le acaricio sus cabellos para luego bajar la mirada. Juan sonreía mientras que miraba el techo. _

_-Sabes, mi mama antes de morir me enseño un rezo que cuando me sintiera solo o triste, siempre me lo decía para mantenerme fuerte, porque mi angelito guardián siempre estará con nosotros. ¿Te lo enseño papi? _

_Armin complacido asintió la cabeza mientras que limpiaba sus lágrimas. Juan empezó a hablar con dulzura. _

_Ángel de la Guarda _

_Dulce compañía _

_No me desampares ni de noche y ni de día. _

_Ángel de la Guarda _

_Dulce compañía _

_No me desampares ni de noche y ni de día. _

_Armin le miraba con dulzura, aquella nobleza era impresionante y sin más el siguió sus palabras. _

_Ángel de la Guarda _

_Dulce compañía _

_No me desampares ni de noche y ni de día. _

_Ángel de la Guarda _

_Dulce compañía _

_No me desampares ni de noche y ni de día. _

/Fin de FlashBlack/

El mini Armin se acerco a su padre y le dijo.

-Papi..¿El es mi hermano mayor?

Armin asintiendo con la cabeza le respondió.

-El es tu hermanito, el murió por tratar de salvarme, el deseaba conocerte, quería jugar contigo y protegerte también.

Aradia sonreía y ser acerco.

-El deseaba un hermanito y aquí está.. ¿Verdad Juan?

Decía Aradia mientras que miraba el cielo, como si Juan le respondiera con una sola palabra.. Perla se acerco también sonriendo.

-Mi hermanito siempre fue valiente y siempre lo tendré en mi corazón. Mamá ..Papá ustedes que están arriba, por favor cuiden de mi hermano.

Armin con su último aliento empezó el rezo que Juan le había enseñado, mientras que los demás seguían sus palabras.

_**Ángel de la Guarda **_

_**Dulce compañía **_

_**No me desampares ni de noche y ni de día. **_

_**Ángel de la Guarda **_

_**Dulce compañía **_

_**No me desampares ni de noche y ni de día. **_

_**Después de que terminaron, una voz patente se escuchó desde el cielo, haciendo que Armin llorara más. **_

_**-Te Amo..Papá-**_

_. _


End file.
